The Asura
by Greed720
Summary: In a world where nearly everyone had superpowers, becoming a hero was kind of the dream. This is the story of how Naruto Uzumaki becomes the Pro Hero, the Asura, one of the greatest heroes that the world has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So originally this was going to be a Fairy Tail. My Hero Academia crossover, but as I wrote the plot and drafted the chapters I found that it had more in common with Naruto. So after a bit of rejigging I changed the story, and am much happier with the way it is going now then previously.**

 **For those about to read I would like to forewarn that this is an OC Naruto, one who shares the appearance, some of the personality traits, some of the backstory and some of the abilities of canon Naruto. But has differences to as in the world he is in now there isn't any chakra and the Naruto characters have been made compliant with this world with their abilities being made into Quirks, ones that have strengths and weaknesses.**

 **So that was my warning, although considering that any Naruto character in any story that was not written by the owners of Naruto is OC, it shouldn't really have to be said, but I thought I would say it anyway.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, I will be aiming for chapter lengths of between 4,000 and 6,000 words.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Hero Academia.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **( - )**

 **(At U.A.)**

"Well, here I am." Naruto Uzumaki muttered to himself as he came to a stop in front of a massive set of gates, dozens of other people around his own age filtering passed him, as the teen paused for a second and beheld the grandeur of the sight in front of him.

A large grin slowly spreading across the fifteen year old's face as he looked up, his blue eyes twinkling as he beheld the grand entrance and the huge buildings that made up the main campus of the Academy he was hoping to attend.

He was finally here after years of training and preparing he had made it to U.A., one of the premier Hero Academies in the world, on a par with its North American and European counterparts. U.A. was an one of the institutes that middle school students from all most every country and nation in the world wanted to attend, the Academy being well known and well respected throughout the world, its sterling reputation attracting students from both Great Britain, North America and beyond. Teens from all over applied to attend U.A., and this year, Naruto would be one of them.

The prestigious Japan based, international school offered numerous courses for its applicants to choose from, from its well-respected Business and General Studies courses to its renowned Hero Support course.

U.A.'s most acclaimed and famous course by far however was its Hero Course, a course that boasted some of the top ranked heroes in the world, like All Might and Endeavor as alumni. This was the one Naruto was angling for.

Ever since he had first heard of the U.A. as a kid growing up in a small rural orphanage, Naruto had known he had wanted to attend U.A. Where he would be taught how to adapt and push his abilities to the max and be the best hero he could possibly be by the Pro Heroes who worked here as teachers, some of the best in the business.

Not that Naruto was alone in this ambition. In a world like the one Naruto lived, where eighty percent of the population had superpowers or 'Quirks' as they had widely come to be known as, becoming a Pro Hero was kind of the standard dream almost every kid had growing up.

Gone were the days before Quirks, when superpowers were only a fantasy and heroes only appeared in movies and comic books. Back then the world idolized and looked up to actors, athletes, singers and musicians. Now though, Pro Heroes were true the rock stars and celebrities of the modern world. With even he low level heroes being given respect and influence, as people the world over admired them for their selflessness and courage

There was of course a reason for this, as originally when Quirks had first begun to develop, the world had fallen into chaos as governments, police forces and people tried to get used to and adapt to the idea of most people now having superpowers. The world had been thrown into turmoil as some people tried to abuse the gifts they had been given for their own gains.

In an unprecedented move the struggling government's around the world gave authority and license to super powered people to bring order. These were the first generation of heroes, those who stepped up and helped bring order to a scared and panicking world.

Nowadays many generations later, becoming a famous hero was the dream for the majority of kids, whether that was for the fame and the wealth that accompanied the job, or to just help people, pretty everyone wanted to become a hero.

Every country in the world had hundreds if not thousands of Hero Agencies dotted around them, in every town and city, these offices being set up by either individual or groups of heroes as bases where they could work from to protect the people. As well as places where those heroes could pass on their wisdom and experience to the next generation.

Now Naruto growing up in the orphanage had had a similar dream of being a hero, of fighting back the forces of darkness and protecting the people. But unlike others his ambition was more than the kids. After all Naruto didn't just want to be an ordinary hero, no, he wanted to become the Number One Hero. He wanted to become the strongest and most influential hero in the world, a position currently held by the legendary hero known as All Might.

And enrolling in U.A., the largest, most prestigious and most difficult Hero Academy to get into in the world. Well this was going to be the start of Naruto's journey to be number one!

 **( - )**

"Ha! This is going to be awesome!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the U.A. campus, grinning to himself as he slammed his fists together in front of him, a brief burst of flare of bluish energy appearing around his clenched fists as he accidently activated is Quirk in his excitement.

Noticing this and the few looks he was receiving from other candidates that were walking through the gates, Naruto grinned sheepishly letting his hands fall to his side and deactivating his Quirk. People weren't supposed to use their Quirks in public, at least not without having a license to do so. Which was something that could only be gained through graduating from Hero Academy or through special dispensation from their respective government. Naruto had neither of these things.

Chuckling awkwardly, Naruto glanced around before with a shrug he proceeded to walk through the gates of U.A, noting as he did just how many other applicants there were. The completion for places at the academy was going to be fierce.

Following the crowd Naruto headed towards one of the large buildings that made up the Academy's campus. Mentally preparing himself for the trials to come as he did so. After all thousands of people applied to get onto U.A.'s Hero Course each year, and of those thousands many of them were rejected, with only the cream of the crop being allowed to attend. The U.A. Hero Course having only forty places on it each year meant that the competition for a place was stiff.

It was for this reason that they had the exams though, with the first being a written exam, testing not only a candidates academic knowledge, but also their situational awareness, their morality, and how they would analyse and then adapt to a hypothetical situation. It was to this written test that Naruto was heading, following the rest of the crowd as he entered the predesignated building he was supposed to be taking his exam in.

Naruto having been sent a registration card alongside his letter of invitation, one that included his examinee number, the building he was to take his written exam in and which arena his practical test would be taken in. First things first though he had to get through his written test.

Now Naruto wouldn't say he was the most academically gifted of students, there had been a lot of students in his middle school who had done better than him. If he were to place himself Naruto would put himself down at about average, not the smartest of people but not dumb either. If anyone was to ask him he would say he was street smart as oppose to book smart. Which was true, he always had far too much energy to sit still in classes, ADHD is what his teacher called it.

Despite that though he did think he would do quite well on the written part of the test, as traditional academic subjects only made up fifty percent of the exam and he reckoned he could get at least half marks in those subjects.

The other half though was the hero aptitude and situational awareness side of things, and Naruto knew he would do well there. After all he had always had good situational awareness, and judgement. He was always able to take the initiative and could adapt on the fly if a situation went badly, unpredictable that was a word his teachers had used to describe him.

Plus he would also do well on the practical test, when he was growing up he had found himself a natural when it came to using his Quirk, being able to master it almost unnaturally quickly, far faster than should have been humanly possible.

It was because of these reasons that he was so confident when he first went into the exam hall he had been assigned, joined by more than a hundred other students, all of whom would be taking the same test. All of whom Naruto would be competing against for his place on the Hero Course.

 **( - )**

 **(Four hours later)**

"Oh my god! That was so shit!" Naruto shouted out loud four hours later as he walked down U.A's main plaza complete oblivious to anyone else as he vented his frustration, his loud shout making a number of other nearby students flinch.

The set of exams he had just taken were a lot harder than he had thought. Either he had very much overestimated himself or he had underestimated the complexity of the questions.

After taking a moment to think about it, Naruto realised that he should have known that this would be the case. After all approximately two and half thousand candidates were said to be taking the entrance exams this year, with the groups being separated into twenty four different groups of around one hundred, with the exams stretching over the course of three days, with eight groups taking part each day.

Of these two thousand five hundred candidates only forty would be able to join the Hero Course, Naruto already knew it was going to be competitive getting in, but having just taken the written tests he now understood just how hard it was going to be to get himself one of those forty places that were available.

For a moment as he continued on down the plaza a small part of him regretted not applying for one of the smaller and less prestigious schools, of which there were many. Put that small part of him was completely eclipsed by the other part of him that wanted to become the best hero in the world. After all going to U.A., would give him a leg up in that respect.

Still just because he didn't do as well in his written test as he was hoping, that didn't mean that it was over, the written tests after all only accounted for a portion of the final mark. The physical part of the test was just as important, if not more. Grinning at that thought, Naruto nodded to himself his confidence once again renewed and the fire within him burning hotter than ever.

Before he could continue on to the briefing for the physical part of the test though, he was interrupted by someone stepping in front of him, a stern look on their face.

"Excuse me!" A loud, stern voice suddenly. Interrupting Naruto's thoughts and gaining his attention as he looked up at the speaker only to see a young bespectacled man, with a powerful build, short black hair and a stern expression etched onto his face standing across from him. "Can you please stop shouting and swearing, it is very distracting and not at all appropriate behaviour for a prospective student of U.A.!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he heard this, not at all sure what to think or do as the taller and broader boy got up in his face, waving a finger under Naruto's nose as he attempted to scold him like a parent would an unruly child.

In the end Naruto decided to do what he did best, be blunt and speak his mind.

"Oh piss off!" Naruto said for want of anything better to say.

The other boy looked shocked for a second as he heard Naruto's response, his eyes widening almost comically before an affronted expression crossed his face. "What's your name, I am going to be reporting you to the nearest teacher for your behaviour!"

One again Naruto looked surprised, he didn't think he had met anyone who was as up his own arse as this kid seemed to be. Even his rival at school had been this much of a prick. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, just who the fuck are you!"

The boy in front of him scowled as he heard yet more profanity from Naruto, puffing up a bit and glaring down his nose at him as he did so. "My name is Tenya Iida, from Soumei Private School."

"Ok well Idil from Somamei. Can you go bother someone else? I mean I've got to get to the candidate briefing and don't want to have to deal with you." Naruto once again replied bluntly, completely massacring Iida's name as he did so. Not that he was really that bothered.

"The name is Iida!" The now named Iida replied hotly, beginning to get annoyed by Naruto's less than respectful attitude.

"Ok cool, well I'll see you later Ipa." Naruto replied glibly before he side stepped the taller boy, purposefully getting the boy's name wrong that time. Partly because he knew it would annoy him, no wait that was the entire reason.

"My name is Tenya Iida!" Iida shouted after Naruto as he twisted around to follow the other teen and continue his lecture, only for his eyes to widen as he realised he also needed to get to the briefing for the physical portion of the exam.

 **( - )**

After his quick escape from the lecture that that Iida kid was attempting to give him, Naruto headed for the school's auditorium, following the rest of the candidates heading in that direction.

As he did so he couldn't help but stare at some of the other U.A. hopefuls that he passed, some of whom just looked completely ordinary with normal coloured hair, eyes and body shapes. There were others though who looked distinctly unique, with one of the students he passed having rock like skin, whilst another had bright pink skin and horns.

There unusual appearance were down to two reason, the first being that person's Quirk, after all some Quirks mutated a person's appearance because of the way their Quirk worked, requiring physical changes for it to operate. The second possible reason was that they could have inherited their appearances from their parents, who themselves gained the unusual features from their Quirks. Meaning that their inhuman looks in no way related to what their own Quirk did, but was what they were born like.

Naruto himself looked like a normal human, well relatively normal that is. He did after all have spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, slightly longer than normal canines and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. But that was about it. Whether these features related in some way to his Quirk though Naruto wasn't entirely sure, his parents hadn't had whisker markings, or as far as he knew they didn't.

After all he was an orphan and had been for as long as he could remember. According to the orphanage where he had grown up, a lovely little place in a village called Konoha, and his current hospital records, Naruto had been born after his father was already dead and only minutes before his mother died from the stress of his premature birth and the injuries inflicted upon her.

Apparently Naruto's parents had been Pro Heroes, though neither of them had been massive on the world stage they had both been relatively popular in Japan. His father Minato Namikaze having apparently had a Quirk that allowed him to instantaneously teleport himself. Whilst his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had the ability to create energy constructs and extend them from her body. Two strong and flashy Quirks that allowed them to become Pros.

Despite them not being as big as other Heroes like All Might and Endeavor, the two of them had been good enough and popular enough to gain the enmity of a few villains. The worst of whom had tracked down Naruto's father and pregnant mother and had attacked them in their home, hoping to kill them off and make a statement to the wider community.

The villain that had attacked the two had been a true monster of a man, one who abused his powers for his own gain, uncaring of the devastation he left in his wake. The man's name still wasn't mentioned in public even now fifteen years after his death, for fear of him being idolized or martyred by the darker portion of society.

The city where the confrontation had taken place had ended up being completely destroyed as both Kushina and Minato fought back. The other Heroes in the area being drawn into the fray as the fight escalated. Eventually though the villain was slain, at the cost of both Minato and Kushina's lives. With Kushina only holding onto life long enough to give birth to Naruto and give him his name.

Or at least that was what Naruto had been told when he was growing up. His father's former Sidekick, Kakashi Hatake having visited him in the orphanage over the years. The older man having at least told Naruto about his parents, even he if hadn't the time or the inclination to adopt Naruto. Still though Naruto appreciated Kakashi making at least a little effort to help Naruto out over the years, just as his mother and father's other friends had done. Both those who were Heroes and those who were not.

Making his way through the crowds of other students all heading for the auditorium, Naruto quickly shrugged off his grim thoughts about the past, seeing no point in thinking about events that he would never be able to change, but which had still shaped him into the person he was today.

Instead Naruto focused on the present. The blonde haired teen striding forwards purposefully, a grin slowly crossing his face as he began to think about the trial to come, his excitement and anticipation building at the thought of being able to fully and freely use his Quirk in a highly competitive test.

As he walked forwards completely focused on the task ahead of him, Naruto ignored some nearby commotion. An incident caused by some wimpy, green haired kid tripping over his own feet and nearly falling flat on his face. The boy only being saved the embarrassment by another student, a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and some gravity based Quirk, who used her power to make the clumsy kid float.

Normally Naruto would have stopped and gawked at something like this, Naruto enjoying a good show as much of the next person, and judging by just how red that kid was becoming and his stuttered response as the girl spoke to him, it would likely be a good show. Unfortunately though that run in with Tenya Iida had made him late, and with the briefing about to start he wanted to get himself a good seat. So grudgingly he forced himself to ignore the stuttering kid and instead headed into the large auditorium.

Joining the crowd of other candidates all shuffling into the building, Naruto soon entered, letting out a slight whistle as he looked around and saw how big the room was. It was like an entire stadium, with rows upon rows of seats going in a big circle all the way around, the seats all being tiered so as to allow everyone to have a good view of the main stage.

Walking up the steps, Naruto quickly took his seat. Sitting next to the girl he had seen before outside the auditorium. A girl around the same age as Naruto with pink tinted skin and unusual eyes which had black sclera and yellow irises. The girl also had unruly, short pink hair quite similar to Naruto's own, except her own hair was pink, oh and it had a pair of sharp golden coloured horns protruding out of it.

Overall though the girl cut a striking figure, and one that Naruto knew would make her a popular hero if she graduated.

As Naruto took his seat, the girl next to him glanced over, a large smile spreading across her face as she looked him up and down, her gaze coming to rest on Naruto's cheeks. The girl having no doubt noticed his whisker marks, a feature that many though made him look cute. Which Naruto vehemently denied, as he instead insisted he was ruggedly handsome not cute or adorable.

"Hey there, I'm Mina Ashido!" The girl said brightly as she thrust her hand out to Naruto, her grin widening as he took it and gave it a brief shake.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied equally enthusiastically, already getting the feeling he would get along very well with this girl.

"So how did you do on the written exam? I did terrible, I only hope I am able to make up my points in the physical test!" Mina said in a bubbly tone, not at all embarrassed to admit that she hadn't done well in the written tests.

It was an admirable quality, and one that Naruto shared.

"Oh yeah I did badly too! Completely shit, probably not even half marks." Naruto replied unashamed. "But as you say this test should hopefully be easier!"

"To right, so Naruto what's your Quirk? If you don't mind me asking?" Mina asked, leaning forward in interest as she looked at Naruto, her unique eyes running up and down Naruto's body as she tried to work out what his abilities might be just from looking at him.

"Nah it's cool!" Naruto replied with a shrug not at all bothered about telling Mina, a girl he only just met, about his Quirk. After all what did Naruto have to hide? All Quirks were registered with the government, so when he did become a Pro Hero the basics of his abilities would be on public record.

"My Quirk allows me to absorb the emotions of those around me, the stronger emotions are the stronger I become. Of course depending on the type of emotion, positive or negative, that I chose to empower myself with the different my abilities. If I chose to use negative emotions my abilities are a lot more aggressive than when I use positive emotions!"

"Aww man that's so cool!" Mina replied enthusiastically, her eyes gleaming with interest. The girl having gotten at least a grasp of what Naruto's Quirk was, even if she wasn't sure what the difference between positive emotion abilities and negative emotion abilities were. Either way it sounded cool, and pretty unique. "It sounds like a really flashy Quirk. It should definitely get you loads of attention when you become a hero!"

Naruto grinned in response his ego stoked by the pinked haired girl's praise, he had only just met this girl and he already liked her. "Yeah it's pretty awesome, what about you? What's your Quirk?"

"Oh, I can create acid and secrete it from my skin. It's pretty cool as I can change how corrosive it is and stuff. I don't think it is anywhere near as flashy as yours though." Mina replied, her cheerfulness not diminishing in the slightest at her admittance.

"It's still pretty cool though." Naruto said in response, genuinely impressed with the girl's abilities as they sounded perfect for a Hero who specializes in rescue. Before he could say anything else though, he noticed the lights in the auditorium dimming and a hush falling over the waiting students. "Oh, wait a sec I think the briefing is about to start."

"Right." Mina replied with a nod, turning in her seat like Naruto as they both looked down at the stage in the centre of the auditorium. The tension and anticipation in the room noticeably building, as the many U.A. hopefuls waited for the briefing on the last part of the entrance exam to start.

 **( - )**

As the room fell silent and the main lights in the room dimmed, the feeling of anticipation began to grow amongst the waiting U.A. candidates. As the seconds stretched on the expectation continued to build, with muttering starting to break out, until it suddenly stopped when the stage was suddenly lit up.

The spotlights now on the stage revealing someone patiently waiting in the middle. It was a man, one who had excessively spiky and wild blonde hair that extended over a foot above his head, a pair of orange tinted glasses, and some kind of contraption around his neck that looked like a big speaker in the shape of a collar.

Despite his unique… appearance though pretty much everyone in the auditorium recognised who this man was. This was the Pro Hero known as Present Mic, a well-known hero who taught here at U.A., plus a well-known radio DJ too.

"Welcome everyone to my live show!" Present Mic shouted the moment the lights turned on, a large smile on his face as he thrust both hands out either side of him, jabbing his fingers at the waiting crowd of candidates, his voice sounding out loud and overly enthusiastic. "Everybody say HEY!"

In response there was only stunned silence, as the building tension and anticipation was well and truly shattered by the eccentric hero's actions.

Seeing the response Present Mic put one of his hands against his ear, undeterred as he used his other hand to wave at the crowd of students. "Come on! One more time, everybody say HEY!"

Again there was silence.

"Tough crowd!" Present Mic said, his grin not faltering as he instead began to address the crowd, getting on with what he was here for. "Whatever! Now I'm going to give you all the run-down on how the practical exam is going to go down! ARE YOU ALL READY?!"

This time some of the students reacted, with both Mina and Naruto shouting out "yeah!" A number of other students joining them in their cheery response, the majority however remained silent, either due to them being nervous over the exam to come, or because they had a stick shoved up their arse.

"Haha, good now I want you all to pay attention, as I'm only going to be saying this once!" Present Mic shouted in response, his voice amplified by the speakers around his neck as he struck yet another dramatic pose before continuing on with his speech. "Now the physical part of the exams will be testing whether you have the skills to be a hero! After this briefing you will be going to one of U.A.'s replica-city districts! You can take whatever equipment you want, just gather at your designated meeting area after my presentation?!"

Hearing that Naruto looked down at the registration card he had been sent along with his invitation to take the exams, the card showing the letter E. Seeing this Naruto then glanced over at Mina's card, noticing as he did that she was checking his card out too. "You got arena E too?"

"Yep, it looks like we'll be in the same arena!" Mina replied with a smile, bumping Naruto's shoulder with her own as she did so.

"Awesome, this is gonna be cool," Naruto replied a large grin on his face as he fist pumped the air, the anticipation for the fight to come really firing him up.

"Oh yeah!" Mina cheered fist pumping the air like Naruto as she did so.

"There'll be loads of faux-villains spread all over the battlefields and each one will be rated as either a One, Two, or Three pointer, depending on what type it is! Your job is to use your Quirk to take out as many of them as you can and rack up a high score! But there are rules, you can't attack other competitors directly! That's nasty anti-hero stuff and will see any student doing it, disqualified!" Present Mic shouted out again, outlining the rules even as several large overhead screens powered up at his words, showing the dark outlines of three different robots, each of which had a number from one to three posted next to it.

Excited whispers began to fill the hall as they heard that. With Naruto and Mina sharing an excited grin. Before any more could be said though a stern voice spoke out, stopping Present Mic from continuing and drawing all the attention in the room to the speaker.

Seeing who it was that was speaking, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!" Tenya Iida said loudly, the well-built, bespectacled boy standing up a stern expression on his face as he looked down at Present Mic. "On the handout we received, there are clearly four types of villains listed! If this is an error, then it's a huge embarrassment for a top-tier international academy of U.A's caliber! What is the meaning of this?"

"We were given a handout?" Naruto muttered to Mina, getting a shrug from the girl in response.

"Also, you!" The overly serious teenager suddenly snapped out, making Naruto freeze as he thought Iida was talking to him. Only for Naruto to relax as he saw the target of the boy's ire was the same green haired kid that had made a spectacle of himself outside. "Quit muttering to yourself! We're trying to pay attention! If you think U.A. is just for fun, then leave this place at once!"

Almost everyone turned to look at the boy as they heard Iida's accusations. Even Mina and Naruto looking over curiously, neither of them having heard him muttering, but both interested all the same. In response the kid turned almost bright red, before he began to sink into his seat.

"What a dick." Naruto muttered as he scowled at Iida, he didn't know the kid who Iida called out. But he still thought it was a bit out of order for the other boy to single out and embarrass the kid like that.

"It was a bit harsh." Mina said with a nod of her head as she looked from the red faced boy to the one who had spoken curiously. The pink haired girl having never liked those who enjoyed pushing others around, Mina having stood up to and punished many bullies in her middle school years.

"Now, now no need to worry!" Present Mic spoke up, pointing dramatically at the teen with the glasses. "Though you make a good point young man, so let me explain! The fourth type of villain is called the Zero Pointer! It's a big gimmicky thing that goes wild in tight places! If I were you, I'd do my best to avoid that sucker!"

"I see! Forgive my interruption!" Iida replied, giving a half bow to the amused looking Pro Hero before primly sitting down.

"Well I think that's enough from me!" Present Mic continued as he grinned around at the waiting candidates. "I think I'll leave you with a quote that my academy prides itself on! Go beyond! Plus Ultra! Now get out there and have a great time!"

 **( - )**

 **(At Arena E)**

Naruto let out a whistle as he looked over at the duplicate city district laid out before him. It was pretty damn impressive, really realistic too. It must have been a square mile in size, with numerous large tower blocks, narrow streets and roads. The entire thing looked like it had just been lifted from a real city, hell it even had a few cars dotted around the roads.

"Aww man this is huge, it's going to be impossible to even find any of the robots!" Mina complained from where she was standing next to Naruto. The pink skinned girl having overcome her awe at the replica city a lot faster than Naruto, instead focusing on the task to come.

"Yeah that place is gonna get trashed!" Naruto said bluntly, after all with people freely using their Quirks to take down and fight the robots in the city district, well there would be a lot of destruction.

Mina rolled her eyes as she heard that. "I swear, what is it with guys with flashy Quirks? I think the idea is that you try not to destroy the city."

"Aww but it'll be so much easier." Naruto complained, scuffing one of his feet along the floor.

"It's not very heroic though is it?" Mina asked with a slight laugh at Naruto's actions. "I can see what you mean though, it's probably why they stuck it in a city to begin with. I mean we are more likely to be fighting villains in built up areas than opens spaces. Which means we have to learn how to do it without creating too much collateral damage."

"Yeah collateral damage…" Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Subtly isn't really my strong suit."

Mina snorted at that. "Yeah mine neither!"

"You fancy sticking together in there, you know work together to take down as many as possible?" Naruto asked, not really thinking his proposal through as he just asked what was on his mind.

"That would probably make it harder for both of us to rack up the big points. I mean it'll be easier for both of us if we split up." Mina replied with a smile, gently shooting down Naruto's idea.

"Yeah, of course I gotcha." Naruto said cottoning on to what she meant, sharing a smile with Mina before he turned and looked around at the rest of their group. Not really seeing anyone else he recognised, like that Iida kid, or the wimpy green haired kid.

He did see quite a few interesting Quirks though, as there was a pretty girl a few feet away with short black hair, piercing dark eyes and what looked like wires coming down from her ear lobes. Plus another girl who had green vine like hair, and delicate almost angelic features, as well as a body to die for.

Naruto shook his head at that thought, trying to get his mind back on the game and away from distracting thoughts about girls. This of course wasn't helped by his new friend Mina, the attractive, yet exotic looking girl having started to do some rather provocative stretches as she prepared for the exam to start.

Closing his eyes Naruto began to go through some breathing exercise, first inhaling deeply and then exhaling. Starting to mentally prepare himself for the challenge to come as he began to feel out the excited and nervous emotions of those around him.

Feeling the energy running through his body as he decided to focus on the positive emotions Naruto opened his eyes his mind suddenly clear, the area around his eyes having turned slightly orange even as his iris's turned a solid golden colour. The physical indication that he was now drawing on the positive emotions of those around him to empower himself.

"OK EVERYBODY START!" The voice of Present Mic suddenly rang out, drawing everybody's attention to where the Pro Hero was standing on an observation tower. All of the candidates around Naruto looking confused about what was going on.

Before anyone could ask though the Pro Hero just laughed before yelling out again so all the participants could hear. "What are you waiting for?! There isn't a countdown in a real battle, you greenhorns, get those legs moving!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did everyone think? Naruto abilities will be expanded upon more next chapter, but I think I have made up a good Quirk that is balanced.**

 **For those interested there will not be a harem in this story as honestly most harem stories are terribly and cringey with only a few authors being able to do them well. Unfortunately I am no where near good enough and so will stick to single pairing as honestly I don't want to ruin my story by trying to cram as many people in as possible without ever developing the characters. Who that pairing will be, I am not sure I am planning to just write the story and see how the interactions go and which ones make sense to me.**

 **In terms of updating I will be focusing on my PJ/RWBY, PJ/GoT and this story going forwards. I am not planning on starting anything else until I have made a lot of headway with those stories.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story.**

 **Greed120.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have to say I really appreciate the response to my first chapter of this story, so much so that I am updating this story more quickly than I was previously going to. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review at the end.**

 **Also yesterday there seemed to be a problem with some people not being able to view the chapter, hopefully though that is all sorted out and everyone will be able to see this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Closing his eyes Naruto began to go through some breathing exercise, first inhaling deeply and then exhaling. Starting to mentally prepare himself for the challenge to come as he began to feel out the excited and nervous emotions of those around him._

 _Feeling the energy running through his body as he decided to focus on the positive emotions Naruto opened his eyes his mind suddenly clear, the area around his eyes having turned slightly orange even as his iris's turned a solid golden colour. The physical indication that he was now drawing on the positive emotions of those around him to empower himself._

 _"OK EVERYBODY START!" The voice of Present Mic suddenly rang out, drawing everybody's attention to where the Pro Hero was standing on an observation tower. All of the candidates around Naruto looking confused about what was going on._

 _Before anyone could ask though the Pro Hero just laughed before yelling out again so all the participants could hear. "What are you waiting for?! There isn't a countdown in a real battle, you greenhorns, get those legs moving!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **( - )**

 **(At the Arena)**

There was a sudden silence after Present Mic made his announcement, all of the prospective students pausing for a moment as what the Pro Hero just said filtered through their minds.

Naruto like the others paused as he heard what the eccentric man said, but unlike the others he had already powered himself up and was ready to leap into action at a moment's notice. Which is exactly what he did, as the positive emotions he had previously been absorbing had brought a sense of clarity to the blonde's mind, which allowed him to react barely a moment after Present Mic spoke.

Without a sound Naruto twisted round, turning from facing the eccentric Present Mic and instead looking to the arena, before he exploded forward, his arms and legs burning with energy as he propelled himself through the crowd of waiting students. Naruto literally leaping over several confused students as he entered the replica city district. The first in his group to do so, which gave him the advantage of being able to engage he enemy first and get a few kills in before the rest of the panicking students caught up with him.

Not pausing for a second once he entered the city, Naruto continued moving, eating up the distance as he pumped his muscles. As he did so Naruto also noticed the shouts and exclamations coming from behind him as the other students all caught onto what was happening, not that he let them distract him from his goal.

Rushing through the streets Naruto soon caught up to the first faux-villain. A big bulky robot with four legs and what looked like two Gatling guns for arms. Not that this gave Naruto pause, as when using positive emotions to empower himself, not only was his strength, speed and reflexes all heightened, but so too was his durability. His body at the moment being strong enough to easily tank a shower of bullets without issue.

Not that Naruto was going to give the robot a chance to fire on him, no because that would be silly. With that in mind he continued forward, his right hand raised as he manipulated the positive energy flowing through him. The blue energy soon taking on the form of a spiraling ball in the palm of his hand, a Rasengan as Naruto had taken to calling it.

With a grinding of metal on metal the robot quickly turned to face Naruto, its Gatling guns already beginning to spin as it prepared to fire. Before the bot could get off even one shot though, Naruto was in front of it. His hand lunging forward as he slammed his Rasengan into its head. The spiraling ball of blue energy tearing and shredding the metal to pieces as Naruto cleaved right through it.

"That's three points." Naruto muttered to himself as he ran through the destroyed three pointer robot, ignoring the shrapnel that bounced off his rock hard skin as he did so.

"And soon another three!" Naruto continued with a grin as he ploughed forward into another three point robot, not bothering with an attack this time as he just used pure force to spear his way through it.

Continuing on through the rubble, Naruto headed towards the centre of the city, where he guessed most of the bots would be gathered, destroying any robot that got into his immediate path as he did so. Naruto having resorted to either punches or kicks to shatter the robot, not bothering with Rasengans now he realised how weak his opponents were.

After all a Rasengan took about five to ten seconds to power up and form, on top of which it used some of the energy he was absorbing which took energy away from reinforcing his body. It could of course be reabsorbed back into his body after he used it, but again that took a few seconds too.

A few seconds may not sound like a lot of time in principle, but in practice, in a real battle it could mean the difference between winning and losing. Which is why Naruto focused on raw strength, speed and ferocity, alongside his own close combat abilities as he, which were advanced for his age.

Continuing on through the city, darting from robot to robot, occasionally passing another competitor as he weaved through the narrow streets, using his enhanced strength to leap forwards as much as twenty feet at a time. Naruto quickly racked up the points, getting nearly fifty points by the time ten minutes of the fifteen minute exam had passed.

Soon enough though he found himself faced with a problem, finding the enemy, as the more time passed the less robots seemed to be left, Naruto and the other students having vastly whittled down their number.

Normally he would able to guide himself by sensing his opponent's emotions, a trait that was necessary due to him using emotions like fuel, easily locking himself ono their location like a bloodhound with a scent. This time though he wasn't fighting people, but robots, cold and unfeeling machines. Which meant he had to find them the old fashioned way by using his enhanced physical attributes to cover as much ground as he could.

"Hey that one was mine!" A kid suddenly shouted out, the boy being very short with what looked like purple balls on his head instead of hair. His voice somewhat lispy and his face petulant as he scowled over at Naruto. Clearly irritated that the blonde had just dropped from the sky and landed feet first on a one point robot that had been about to attack the other kid from behind.

"Sorry, I thought you hadn't seen it." Naruto replied sheepishly as he glanced down at the shattered remains of the robot under his feet, knowing as he did that if the other boy had known it was there then he had effectively stolen his kill.

Not that Naruto felt too bad about it, as this was a competitive process. On top of which he could practically smell the fear coming from the boy, which led him to assume that the boy's claim may not be quite that true. Not that Naruto bothered to call him on it as he instead sprang forward, clearing a two story building as he landed on a nearby roof and began running along it. His golden eyes narrowed for any sign of another robot.

"God dammit!" The kid cursed as he saw Naruto disappear, his heart beating faster at that close call. After all he had just finished off a three pointer, he hadn't realised that another one was behind him. Shaking off his lucky escape, the boy then turned and quickly waddled down a side alley. Seeing a two pointer making its way down the alley in the other direction from him as he did so. "Come on, I've still got time."

 **( - )**

"Hey Naruto how are you doing?!" The cheerful voice of Mina called out, a smile on her face as she turned from a half dissolved robot and instead grinned at Naruto. Her golden eyes twinkling, as she saw the blonde leap from a roof top and crash into the ground a few feet from her, the concrete under his feet cracking as he did so.

"Yeah not bad!" Naruto replied as he scanned the area, seeing only shattered robot parts and broken buildings around him. "How about you, been having any trouble?"

Mina shrugged in response, her smile dimming for the first time since he met her. "Yeah I've got around thirty eight points, I would have had more but I ended up helping out a few other students who got themselves into trouble. It wasted a bit of time which is annoying, but I reckon I would have felt pretty shitty if I hadn't helped out."

Naruto nodded at that, understanding what she meant as earlier on in the test he had noticed a lot of wannabe heroes running off into the city. Some of them having no strategy in mind as they just looked for as many robots as they could, even if it meant getting trapped in a narrow alley and putting themselves in danger. Naruto had ended up helping a couple out as he passed, destroying the robots attacking them as he did so and racking up even more points.

"There's still time, besides I am sure they will notice how you helped other people." Naruto replied with a smile, trying to buoy the girl up. Plus he didn't think that the test would be as cut and dry as kill this amount of robots and you passed, there were bound to be other factors.

"Yeah, definitely." Mina replied with a grin, the pink girl not staying down for long. "How many have you got?"

"I've got fifty nine at the moment, I just need one more." Naruto replied as he looked around, scanning the area for more robots as he did so.

"I've got my work cut out for me then!" Mina replied with a competitive grin at Naruto, not at all concerned with the fact his score was higher than hers at the moment, as she instead turned and ran forwards. As she did so she sent out a spray of acid in front of her, soaking the ground as she used the acid to increase her speed as she slid along the concrete.

"Hey wait!" Naruto shouted in response as he turned around and leapt after her, the concrete cracking even more as he fed off the excitement, exultation and hope he could feel in the air. Ignoring the frustration and fear as he did so.

After all when he absorbed positive emotion, Naruto became stronger, faster and more durable, on top of which his mind became clearer and his senses extended. The stronger the emotions around him and the more people there were the more intense and powerful these abilities become. He called this form, Yang Mode.

When he instead absorbed negative energy though, he gained some similar attributes like becoming stronger and faster, but he also gained different attributes like heightened aggression and instead of becoming more durable in this form he gained regenerative abilities instead. Just like with his other form, the more intense the negative emotions around him, the stronger and more aggressive his, 'Yin Form' as he called it, became. On top of this though, his darker form also gained a cloak of red negative energy, energy that he could manipulate to take the form of any construct he wanted, like blades, or hammers or chains.

It was because of these difference that Naruto was choosing to focus on using his 'Yang Form', as the heightened aggression from his 'Yin Form' could be a detriment in a test like this, after all he could lose focus and end up missing out on opportunities to increase his points.

Ideally Naruto would have liked to have absorbed both emotions, balancing his 'Yin Form' and 'Yang Form', unfortunately though at the moment he hadn't been able to figure out how to, at least not without damaging his body.

Continuing on through the city, Naruto ended grinning as he saw Mina shooting ahead of him, the pink haired girl easily destroying two point robots in a single sweep as she unleashed a spray of corrosive acid. Nodding his head at that Naruto landed on the side of a tower block, his fingers digging grooves into the side of the wall as he began to crawl up it, using his heightened strength and durable skin to dig himself handholds. Hoping as he did so that the height advantage it gave him would allow him to spot more robots.

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" The voice of Present Mic suddenly rang out. The sound of his voice, amplified as it was through his Quirk, being easily audible in all of the arenas and for all of the students taking their exams.

Narrowing his eyes as he heard that, Naruto then leapt off the building. His sharp eyes narrowing as he saw a two point robot in the street below, the medium sized faux-villain weaving between the rubble and its destroyed counterparts as it headed down the street to where a small melee was taking place between the squabbling students and the remaining robots.

Landing on the ground with a crunch Naruto had to hold back a wince, pushing back the sudden flare of pain he felt in his knees as he rolled forwards. Ducking under the robot's swing before lunging forward his hand gripping onto the bot's face as he followed through with the momentum knocking the robot over before slamming its metallic head into the concrete. His hand shattering the robots head against the asphalt road beneath him. Naruto holding back another wince as he felt several fragments of the metal dig into his hand leaving pink scratches.

"Looks like time's up." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked down at his hand, noticing the scratches from the metal as he did so. He knew the reason of course, Present Mic's announcement had caused a sudden change in the student's emotions overall emotions.

The announcement had caused an influx of panic, anxiety, frustration, worry and fear. Effectively it had caused the negative emotions in the area to flare, whilst the positive emotion diminished rapidly as all the students began to panic. This had affected Naruto by drastically reducing the amount of positive emotions he was able to use to empower himself, which in turn reduced his own strength, speed and durability.

Releasing his grip on his remaining positive energy his eyes returning to their usual blue colour, Naruto paused for a second as he began to draw on the negative energy. His eyes turning a blood red colour, even as his spiky blonde hair became wilder and shaggier, the whisker marks on his face thickening and becoming more ragged.

Letting out a faint growl, Naruto's hand slammed into the ground, the faint red scratches rapidly fading even as the nails on his hands extended and became more bestial, more claw like. His canines also extending and sharpening as he felt his body begin to burn. The cool, tranquil warmth of the positive energy leaving his body and being replace by the burning, angry fire of the negative energy.

"Not enough, not yet." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked at his hands and saw he hadn't absorbed enough negative energy to gain his energy cloak yet.

Pushing that thought aside for now Naruto instead took off, bounding through the streets. His movements more animalistic as he used his arms to help propel him over obstacles. Within moment Naruto found himself at intersection, following the negative emotions as he found the area crawling with robots and a desperate mass of students trying to finish them off.

Surveying the area Naruto saw Mina slipping and sliding here and there as she used her mobility and speed to steal kills from other prospective students. He also saw the girl from before, the one with the wires coming from her ears releasing some kind of sound wave that shattered the surrounding robots around her.

"Haha! Fifty one!" Mina shouted as she slid passed Naruto, not batting an eye at his now fearsome appearance, the pink skinned girl more interested in passing the test at the moment.

Shifting his head Naruto then saw the girl with green vine like hair also going after the remaining, corralled robots. The vine like tendrils of her hair lashing out and ensnaring as many robots as she could find.

"That's fifty five!" The green haired girl muttered to herself before looking for more opponents.

Letting out a snarl of frustration, Naruto then lunged forward hoping to get stuck in before all of the opponents were gone. Ignoring the startled reactions his appearance created, Naruto soon found himself tearing into his opponents again, his clawed hands shearing through the metal and his every more swift and savage as he tore through any robot that he came across.

In the end Naruto was only able to destroy a few more robots before he was distracted. His attention drawn away from the few remaining robots and instead to the ground, which at that moment had begun to shake.

"What's going on?!" The girl with the vines for hair said, her features contorting in worry as she looked around.

"It's the Zero Pointer!" A lispy voice suddenly shouted fearfully, gaining Naruto's attention as he looked over and saw the short boy he had seen before looking up in terror.

Following the boy's gaze Naruto soon found out why he was so scared. A nearby tower block suddenly exploded as a massive robot appeared on the street. The Zero Pointer robot standing at thirty five metres in height, a towering mass of metal that cast all of the assembled students in shadow.

"That's way too big!" The small boy shouted, his eyes widening and beginning to water before he turned and fled. Naruto being able to practically smell the fear and terror coming off of him.

Not that he was the only student to run, as all around Naruto he could see the other students all fleeing. All of them either running in fear, or running because there was literally no point in trying to fight the massive robot, as it was worth literally no points.

Not that that bothered Naruto, no as the other student fled he merely stood strong, a grin spreading across his feral features as he looked up at the Zero Pointer.

"Come on then big boy!" Naruto shouted as he felt his body being swamped in negative emotion, the fear caused by the robot's sudden appearance causing Naruto to suddenly swell up with power, his eyes turning into orbs of solid white even as a crimson red energy cloak rapidly formed around him, acting almost like a suit of living energy.

Along with the sudden surge in power, Naruto also felt a sudden wave of confidence and aggression hit him, any sense of self-preservation or commonsense he had disappearing as he instead focused on the chance of getting in a good scrap. Fear, along with hatred those were some of the most powerful negative emotions there were, and the robot's presence had caused a surge in one of them.

"Naruto what are you dong?!" Mina shouted from a few metres away, the pink skinned girl having not fled like the others as she noticed Naruto standing his ground. Standing near to the girl Naruto could also see the girl with the wires was also holding off on running, her eyes fixed cautiously on Naruto. Or to be more exact the red energy concealing his body.

"Don't worry about it Mina, I am just having a bit of fun!" Naruto replied, his voice deeper than before, but no less pleasant as he clamped down on the negative emotions assailing him. Mina and the others after all were not his enemies, and shouldn't be treated as such.

With a loud crashing noise, the robot began to move forwards, its attention focused solely on Naruto.

"You do know it's not worth anything don't you?" The other girl spoke up, her tone somewhat sarcastic as she now kept a wary eyes on the approaching robot, having now dismissed Naruto's odd appearance as some unique Quirk.

"Yep." Naruto replied a savage grin spreading across his face, as he glanced over at the two girls before turning away and leaping at the Zero Pointer.

Feeling a rush of power surging through his body, Naruto exulted in it, loving the feeling of the red energy as it ran over his skin like static electricity. Letting out a shout of exhilaration, Naruto jumped up, surging into the air like a rocket as he shot towards the Zero Pointer.

With a loud shout Naruto made contact, the energy around his arm extending into a spear as drove it into the Zero Pointer. The spear of energy shearing through the robot like a hot knife through butter, the momentum of Naruto's leap carrying him straight through the robot's head. After which he hung in midair for a moment, before he fell down onto the wavering robot. His red clad body smashing into the robot like a meteor as he unleashed a full powered punch to the robot's head, completely shattering the crown of the robots head and causing the rest of the robot to collapse to the ground.

A few moments later, as the broken remains of the robots collapsed to the gorund, Naruto landed back on the ground, the tarmac cracking under his feet as he landed. Pushing himself up, he could only grin as he watched the robot fall to pieces, the cloak of red energy around him fading away and his features returning to normal as he stopped forcefully released his grip on his Quirk.

"Well that was pretty cool." The girl from before said as she walked up to Naruto the slightest of smirks on her face as she looked him up and down, noticing as she did that the red energy had shred the blonde's T-shirt and shirts, not enough to reveal anything improper, but enough to give her a bit of a view.

Beside the other Mina also walked over a massive grin on her face as she looked excitedly from Naruto to the broken robot. Not at all bothered about the physical changes Naruto went through when he used his Quirk, after all she was pink and had horns… there were plenty of odd looking people with Quirks out in the world.

"That was so badass, how did you do that?!" Mina shouted as she danced forwards and threw her arm around Naruto's shoulders.

Before Naruto could reply, he was interrupted by the sound of Present Mic's voice once again ringing around the arena.

"AND THAT'S IT TIME'S UP!" Present Mic shouted, his voice rang through arena and causing all action to come to a halt as the students either celebrated or commiserated depending on how well they think they did.

"Well that was fun." Naruto finally spoke up, as he looked over at Mina, sharing a smile with the pink skinned girl as she released him. "How did you do in the end?"

"Fifty seven points in the end, not quite sixty but I hope it's enough to pass!" Mina replied with a shrug as she looked away from Naruto and instead looked around the area her eyes widening slightly as she saw the shattered buildings, cratered streets and mounds of broken robots. "So much for not destroying the place…"

Naruto chuckled as he heard that looking around at the surrounding carnage as he did. It appeared when people with Quirks went all out there was a lot of collateral damage. Luckily though Naruto was only responsible for some of this destruction. "Yeah… glad I'm not cleaning it up."

 **( - )**

 **(A Week Later)**

It had been a week since graduation and Naruto was beginning to get nervous. When he had first left the U.A. campus, saying goodbye to his newest friend Mina, he had been quite excited. After all he had assumed that his high score in the physical test would make up for his mediocre score in the written tests.

That confidence though had slowly begun to erode since he had returned home to the small one bedroom apartment he now rented in his home town, Konoha. He wasn't sure why he was getting so worried, as before today nothing had ever really shaken his confidence or upset him, even when he was in lower and middle school and had several of his classmates mocking him, either for his lack of money or mediocre scores.

None of that had bothered Naruto as he had just continued on a smile on his face as he made do with the small stipend he was given from his parent's accounts each month for his food and rent. Patiently waiting for the day he came of age and would have full access to the money, not that he would know what to spend it on.

After all Naruto lived a modest life. He had no interest in designer clothing, his wardrobe could attest to that much as he pretty much just wore T-shirts, shorts and sandals every day. He also liked simple cheap food like Ramen, with Naruto having taken a part time job washing dishes and occasionally helping to cook at a small Ramen bar in the town.

So yeah, Naruto for the most part was a pretty easy going teen, never really letting anything fluster or bother him. Which is why it was so strange for him to be stressing out so much over the results of his exams. Though considering he had spent a large part of his young life preparing himself to attend U.A, maybe it wasn't so surprising.

Currently Naruto was in his apartment, not paying attention to the messy state of his room or the carnage that was his kitchen. Instead he was sat on his sofa watching some TV, absentmindedly doing some curls on his right arm with a dumbbell. After all a hero couldn't always rely on their Quirk in a fight, they had to be strong enough and skilled enough to hold there won without it.

The show on the television was the Hero Channel, which was run by a dedicated team of people who spent their time filming the actions of heroes, rating their pros and cons and basically giving a commentary on their actions. It was a popular channel, full of action and excitement.

At the moment they were doing a special on Mount Lady, a relatively new hero who had a 'Gigantification Quirk', the young woman in question having become incredibly popular despite having just made her debut. This was a surprise as Quirks like hers were not too uncommon and Mount Lady herself hadn't done any high-profile take downs yet, despite that though she was proving a very popular newcomer.

More likely than not this was probably due to the fact that she looked stunning, and stoked the libido of most men. Still that didn't take away from the fact that she was still doing a sterling job, and was getting better as time went on.

A sudden rattle from his door soon distracted Naruto from the television set. The blonde having recognised the sound, it was the sound of something being pushed through his letterbox. Without another thought Naruto dropped his dumbbell on his sofa before he leapt off of it. Crossing his small apartment in seconds as he grabbed the letter that was now lying on the floor just in front of his door.

A nervous smile slowly spread across his face as he turned the envelope over and saw the U.A stamp it had on the front. Staring down at the envelope for a few moments, noticing as he did that it was heavier than it should have been, Naruto waited barely a few seconds before he ripped the thing open. His heart beating like a drum as he prepared to find out whether or not he had made it into U.A.

Opening the envelope Naruto frowned slightly as he saw that Instead of a letter there was instead a small metal disk inside. Picking the disk up curiously Naruto ended up dropping it quite quickly, letting out a sudden yelp as he saw the little disk begin to light up and make a whirring noise as it did so.

 _"I AM HERE… as a projection!"_ A sudden loud and familiar voice rang out, gaining Naruto's attention as he recognised the voice and catch phrase as belonging to the world's Number One Hero, All Might.

Looking up Naruto soon found himself looking at a small projection of said hero. The man in question was a hulking blonde, with glowing blue eyes, a large and a heavily muscled body. Even as a hologram the man cut an impressive figure.

"All Might?" Naruto questioned curiously.

" _Yes young Naruto Uzumaki, it is I, U.A.s newest teacher, All Might!_ " The hologram continued speaking.

"Can you hear me or is this a recording?" Naruto question as he idly poked the metal disk, his curiousity getting the best of him.

" _Well I am sure you have been wondering how you did on your entrance exam into U.A.!?_ " The hologram continued, All Might's smile not wavering for a second as he gave no indication that he had heard Naruto at all.

"I guess not then." Naruto muttered to himself as he scooped the disk up and placed it on his coffee table, leaning forward in his seat as he did so, his attention solely fixed on the image of All Might.

" _Yes well I am sad to say you failed the written exam with only fifty five percent… a bit of a low score when compared to the average score of eighty nine percent!_ " All Might continued, his tone not changing for an instant.

Hearing that Naruto felt cold all over, an empty feeling washing over him as he heard how far off the average he was. It could mean that due to the grading curve he had failed the overall test too.

" _But worry not, for in the practical test you not only got a full hundred percent by gaining sixty points. You went above and beyond by scoring a total of sixty eight points from destroying robots, with a further twenty two points rescue points!_ " All Might continued, his enthusiasm unabated. " _This means you got one hundred and fifty percent on the practical, giving you more than enough points not only to pass your entrance exams, but to get the highest score in the practical test out of all of our candidates!_ "

"What?" Naruto asked, his mind going blank as he heard that.

" _Well done young Naruto, you passed!_ " All Might finished, his grin if possible getting bigger as he finished speaking. Before without another sound the hologram shut off leaving Naruto in stunned silence.

"I passed…" Naruto muttered, his heart beginning to beat faster even as a smile crept across his face. "Fuck yeah I did it! U.A. here I come!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think, I hope you all enjoyed it. Also I hope you all enjoy the Quirk I have made for Naruto.**

 **To explain it in more detail though, Naruto's Quirk allows him to empower himself by absorbing emotions. When he absorbs positive emotions he takes on a form similar to Sage Mode, both in appearance and some of its abilities. On the other hand when he absorbs negative emotions he takes on a form similar to when canon Naruto uses the Kyuubi, though to a lesser degree. The greater the strength of the emotions and the more people around him, the greater Naruto's power.**

 **There is more to his abilities than that but that is the basics. Suffice to say I think it is a well-balanced Quirk, one that has both strengths and weaknesses.**

 **Anyway though I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Greed120.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I have really appreciated the support I have received for this story so far and want to thank everyone for their reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Hero Academia**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Yes well I am sad to say you failed the written exam with only fifty five percent… a bit of a low score when compared to the average score of eighty nine percent!" All Might continued, his tone not changing for an instant._

 _Hearing that Naruto felt cold all over, an empty feeling washing over him as he heard how far off the average he was. It could mean that due to the grading curve he had failed the overall test too._

 _"_ _But worry not, for in the practical test you not only got a full hundred percent by gaining sixty points. You went above and beyond by scoring a total of sixty eight points from destroying robots, with a further twenty two points rescue points!" All Might continued, his enthusiasm unabated. "This means you got one hundred and fifty percent on the practical, giving you more than enough points not only to pass your entrance exams, but to get the highest score in the practical test out of all of our candidates!"_

 _"_ _What?" Naruto asked, his mind going blank as he heard that._

 _"Well done young Naruto, you passed!" All Might finished, his grin if possible getting bigger as he finished speaking. Before without another sound the hologram shut off leaving Naruto in stunned silence._

 _"_ _I passed…" Naruto muttered, his heart beginning to beat faster even as a smile crept across his face. "Fuck yeah I did it! U.A. here I come!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter Three**

 **( - )**

 **(At U.A.)**

It had been just over a weeks since the entrance exams for U.A. had finished and currently a select group of the Academy's staff had gathered together, all of them looking over the final scores of the examinees who had been accepted into the school. Or more specifically the final scores of the examinees who had been accepted onto the Hero Course.

There were quite a few members of staff there presently, including Nezu the school's principal. Who was exceptional in the fact that he was one of the rare few animals that developed Quirks. With the principal's Quirk 'High Spec, giving the principal intelligence far surpassing that of a normal human, which in turn allowed him not only to interact in the human world but excel. Which is why he had been able to become the Headmaster of a prestigious Academy like U.A.

The other members of staff that had joined Nezu were all Pro Heroes, all of whom who would be helping to teach the new first years in the coming year. There number included the likes of Present Mic, Eraserhead, Cementoss, Recovery Girl and a number of other well-known heroes.

The reason why this eclectic group had come together, was to assess where each of the new U.A. student currently were in terms of their skills and control over their Quirks, whilst also allowing them to identify which students may require special help or extra lessons in order to allow them to reach their full potential.

At the moment all of the examinees scores were being displayed on large screens set into the wall, giving the assembled teachers all a chance to assess the students, with discussions taking place within the group as they weighed up each and every student. Often times comparing and contrasting the different students in order to get a better all-round picture of the students.

"Hmm Katsuki Bakago, huh." One of the teachers, Eraserhead, a tired looking man with long, lank black hair and dark clothes muttered his brow furrowed slightly as he eyed one of the screens. The one in question showing an angry looking blonde, with spiky blonde hair and red eyes. "The kid looks tough, he has a strong grip on his Quirk… but he seems… emotionally unbalanced."

"He scored very highly though in both the physical test and the written test, one of the highest ranking of the examinees." Present Mic suddenly spoke up glancing at the scores and seeing as he did that Bakago scored the second highest overall in the physical test and the third highest in the written tests. Both of which put him at the top of the applicants in terms of overall score. "He didn't even need any Rescue Points to bolster his score."

"Yes but that is not necessarily a good thing, the Rescue Points are given for heroic actions, for the boy to receive none… well that points out that at the moment he has little in the way of heroic attributes." Nezu spoke up, immediately getting the attention of the other teachers. "However he is still young and has a strong grasp on his Quirk. With the right guidance I believe he could become a fine Hero."

The other teachers nodded at that, the boy was still young and whatever issues he might have could still be improved upon. Besides if one took account of the power of his Quirk and the strength of his will. Well, with right direction the boy could become one of the greats. After all no one came to U.A. the finished article, everyone had room for improvement and refinement.

"On the other hand, Izuku Midoriya…" Present Mic spoke up again as he jabbed his finger at the scores for a plain looking, green haired kid, the same one that Tenya Iida had reprimanded during the briefing. "That kid is almost the complete opposite, he placed fifth in the written test and ninth overall in the physical test, despite him not getting a single Villain Point. Hell the only reason he passed at all was because he got sixty Rescue Points for saving that girl by taking down the Zero Pointer in his arena."

"Yes it shows that he has a lot of heroic potential, but is lacking in the skills to actually be an effective hero at the moment." Nezu spoke up once again, the small albino animal looking up at the screen an intensely curious look on his face as he glanced over at a skinny blonde man before looking back at the screen. "Still skills can be learnt in time, the boy's Quirk looks powerful. It is likely he just needs to improve his control over it. For the moment though, for the moment I believe he is a good candidate going forwards, even if he may need a lot of work."

"But the injuries he received from the blow back of his Quirk were intense," A small old woman spoke up, this being Recovery Girl, who due to her healing Quirk acted as the Academy's medic. "It was as though the child had just manifested their Quirk for the first time..."

"It's true insofar that he needs a lot of training," Another teacher spoke up, this one being a man with blocky features and gray, rock like skin. "But if he gets to a point where he can use that power without blowing his body up, he'll definitely become a talented hero. That punch… it almost reminded me of All Might!"

The skinny blonde man in the room twitched slightly at that, his faintly glowing blue eyes looking over at Cementoss, the hero who had just spoken.

"Naruto Uzumaki though." Nezu spoke up again his gaze moving from Izuku Midoriya's picture, to one of Naruto. His words gaining the rest of the room's attention as they surveyed the profile of a blonde haired, blue eyed examinee, a faint smile playing around Nezu's mouth as he did so. "Of the successful students he scored thirty second in the written test, not the worst but not the best by a long shot. Despite that though in the written test he scored the highest in the entire group, with him both accruing seventy eight Villain Points and twenty two Rescue Points."

"It's an admirable score, and his academic skills although on the lower end of the spectrum, can be improved with enough work." The dark haired man spoke up once again, his dull eyes fixed on Naruto's picture. "His Quirk though and his control over it, it's very impressive."

"Yes, though the blood of Heroes flows through his veins." Nezu spoke up again, the slightest of smiles on his face. "Both of his parents were former alumni after all, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Recovery Girl nodded as she heard that, a faint smile playing around her face as she remembered the two heroes when they had attended U.A. as teenagers, "Yes I remember them. They were both very talented and became splendid Heroes. It's just a shame that they died like they did. Still though, their son looks to have inherited both Minato's skill and Kushina's enthusiasm."

"The Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero? Yeah I remember hearing about them back when I was a kid." Present Mic spoke up, his brow furrowed as he remembered the pair of heroes who had been a relatively well-known duo back when he was a student in U.A., "So he's their kids? That's pretty cool."

Beside him Eraserhead nodded, as he too remembered hearing about them when he was younger. Still just because a kid's parents were good, didn't necessarily mean the kid was. As far as the dour man was concerned this Naruto Uzumaki was nothing special, he was just like everyone else, and like everyone else he would need to prove himself worthy of graduating U.A.

"Yes, it seems like this year's crop of first years may be the strongest we've had in years." Nezu said thoughtfully, "Now then, the next student…"

 **( - )**

 **(A few weeks later)**

It had now been a few weeks since Naruto had been sent his invitation to U.A., and he had been using the limited time he had left wisely. Which is to say that he had been sleeping till midday every day and had been trying to enjoy what little of his free time remained until classes started. That's not to say he hadn't done any training, after all the Hero Curse would likely be very physically demanding, as she he had kept up with his daily routine; one hundred press-ups, one hundred sit-ups and a five mile jog.

Now though, now his brief respite was over as it was time for classes at U.A to start, which meant that Naruto now had to move out of his cushy apartment in Konoha and instead move into the U.A. student's dorms. Not that this perturbed Naruto too much, after all the student dorms were probably much bigger, and much more luxurious than his current place. On top of which he would now have a cleaner come around once a week to make sure the communal areas were tidy.

Walking up to the large, modern looking building, one that was set a few miles away from the main campus, Naruto had to admit his news digs looked pretty nice. The building was a large modern structure, with excessive amounts of glass and metal. No doubt the place would normally be a pretty pricey place live considering its central location and the quality of its architecture.

Luckily though Naruto wouldn't be the one paying, the price of his accommodation was already paid for due to a living grant he had received from U.A. for being a part of it Hero Course.

This was a good thing as although the school might be one of the most prestigious in the world, surprisingly it was not an elitist place. The students there weren't judged on their wealth, social standing or family connections. Rather they were judged on their merits, on what they could bring to the world and the heroes they could be. This meant the school was open to all walks of life as long as they showed the skill and dedication they needed to succeed. One couldn't simply buy their way into U.A., it wasn't the way the school operated.

Walking up to the building's reception and picking up his keys from the stern looking woman behind the desk, Naruto soon made his way to his room on the fourth floor, passing by a number of other students as he did so. Whether they were in the same year as him though, or even on the same course he wasn't sure. But either way the place was busy and Naruto was looking forward to meeting some of his fellow students, who knows he might end up living on the same floor as some of his classmates.

It was at that moment that fate decided to bitch slap him, because as Naruto was about to open the door to his room, his luggage currently on the floor at his feet, a loud, and painfully familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey you!? Naruto Uzumaki!?"

Twisting around, Naruto found himself looking at an unfortunately familiar face. "Hello Indi…"

"My name is Iida!" Tenya Iida replied his brow furrowing in irritation as he stood across from Naruto, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, the boy now being dressing more causally than before in a grey T-shirt and a pair of blue flared jeans. "I'm beginning to think you're getting my name wrong on purpose!?"

"Surely not?" Naruto replied sarcastically, an innocent smile spreading across his face.

"Yes indeed and if that is the case, then I have to say it is a poor way to endear yourself to your future classmates." Iida replied sternly, Naruto's sarcasm going completely over the boy's head.

"You're right." Naruto allowed, knowing as he did that pretending not to know the boy's name while amusing for him was a bit childish, and considering he was hope to become a hero, a role model, then it was a bit unbecoming. As such he should tone it down, a little, meaning that he'll only do it now and then. "But anyway what's up, I am guessing you made it into U.A. then?"

"Why yes of course! Just like my brother and parents before me I have done the Iida bloodline proud!" Iida replied enthusiastically before the boy began to ramble on about the honour and prestige of coming to U.A., as well as extolling the merits of coming to this school over the other famous ones in Europe and America.

"And you're also living here?" Naruto asked with a strained smile as he allowed the boy's rambling to wash over him. "That's great…."

"Yes well the family home was a bit too far away to comfortably commute. In fact a large proportion of U.A. student's board here." Iida replied as he looked around the halls, giving out greetings to the other students who passed. Some of whom Naruto vaguely recognised from the entrance exams, including a kid with a large muscled tail and a pretty red head.

"Well that's pretty cool, I mean we can go to class together and help each other out." Naruto replied thoughtfully, after all having a few classmates living close to him would be useful as far as homework and revising went. Plus he would also have people he could hang around with outside of class.

"Yes, though I do hope you will not use this as an opportunity to shun work!" Iida replied, instantly jumping to conclusions as he saw the gleam in the blonde's eye.

"No… of course I won't… do I seem the type?" Naruto replied with a grin, his amusement increasing as he saw the scowl on Iida's face, "Well anyway I better, you know unpack my stuff, classes start tomorrow after all. Plus I want to have a look around, you know get my bearings."

"Of course, of course." Iida allowed with a nod of his head. "I've already met some of our future classmates, a number of them are rooming in this dorm as well. So it is likely you'll see them around."

"That's pretty cool." Naruto said with a nod before he paused. "Wait a minute how do you now we're going to be classmates?"

Iida looked surprised as he heard that. "What? Are you telling me you haven't checked the class formations yet? They're all on the school's website?"

"No, I've not looked yet." Naruto replied having not thought of that before. "So what class are we in?"

"Class 1A!" Iida replied enthusiastically, as if being a part of Class 1A was far better to being a part of lowly Class 1B, despite their being little difference save for the letter they were assigned.

"Ok cool, I guess I will see you in class then." Naruto replied as he pushed open his door, giving Iida a nod as he did so.

"Of course, bright and early at 8.15 AM!" Iida shouted after Naruto as he entered his room, dragging his luggage in behind him.

"Really that early…" Naruto muttered to himself irritably as he closed his door and looked around his room. As he did so a satisfied smile spread across his face, this place was definitely large enough for him, even if it did only have a single bed and rather simplistic furniture. Though that was easily compensated for by the amazing view it had of the rest of the city. Which even as he looked through allowed him to see the lights coming on in the distant buildings as night closed in and the city lit up with light.

Dumping his bag on the floor, Naruto let out a slight sigh as he realised he would now have to unpack everything and put it away. On top of which he would need to get his uniform for tomorrow ready. That is unless he wanted to be get up earlier in the morning to sort it all out before class started.

Speaking of which he could see his school uniform lying on his bed, each item folded up and wrapped in plastic. The uniform he would soon be wearing consisting of a grey blazer, white button up shirt, school tie and black trousers. Much fancier than what he had worn in middle school.

Letting out another sigh Naruto gave his luggage another look, before he did an about face and walked out of his new room. He couldn't be asked right now, he would do it later, for now he wanted to have a look around the city. Naruto having only lived in a small rural town before, and never in a dense urban metropolis like this.

 **( - )**

 **(The next morning)**

"Come on, come on, come on!" Naruto shouted frantically as he weaved his way through the hallways full of students. His eyes wide as he checked every door he ran past, trying to find his classroom, room 1A.

At the moment Naruto was cutting it kind of close as it had just turned 8:13 AM and he was running late. It was his own fault really, last night he had ended up exploring the dorms for around half an hour before heading out into the city to have a look around, after all this was his first time living in a place like this with his former home having been a small rural town.

He had ended up being so caught up in his exploring that he had lost track of the time, personally he blamed it on the Ramen stand he had come across, which meant by the time he got back to the dorms it was already past 11. He was just lucky that the doors weren't locked. Still though this had meant that by the time he got back to his room he didn't have enough time to unpack everything, or unfold and iron his uniform.

Which meant he had ended up having to do it in the morning, which not only meant he had to get up early after a relatively late night, but it also meant that he was now running late. Which explained why he was frantically rushing through the hallways, trying to get to class before it started. After all being late on his first day would be a pretty shitty way to start his time at U.A.

"1A… where the hell is 1A…" Naruto muttered to himself as he ran from one corridor to another, before he suddenly stopped, his eyes lighting up as he finally found the door to his classroom. Only for him to stop and stare for a moment as he saw just how large the door to the classroom was.

The door was so tall he had to actually lean his head back all the way to see the top. Obviously it had been made that way to take account of possible Quirks, as with the sheer variety and diversity of powers and appearances out in the world it wouldn't surprise Naruto to hear that there were people large enough to warrant such a door.

Pushing aside his surprise Naruto confidently opened the door, aware as he did that of the thousands of candidates to the U.A. Hero Course only thirty six kids passed the exam to get in, plus four other students who got into the Academy based on recommendations. These forty students were then sorted into two classes, with twenty kids in classes 1A and 1B respectively.

This meant that behind this door were the best of the best, those who had been chosen to become the next generation of Heroes. A number which Naruto now counted himself in, as he too had passed the exams entirely on his own merit.

Opening the door and striding confidently into the room, Naruto only made it a few feet into the room before he paused as he heard the telltale sound of Iida once again lecturing someone. Rolling his eyes as he heard this, he looked around the classroom and quickly found who the victim of Iida's latest lecture was. As it turned out the bespectacled boy was currently shouting at some angry looking kid with spiky blonde hair and red eyes.

"Remove your feet from the desk this instant!" Iida shouted his tone loud and stern as he lectured the other boy, oblivious to the amusement of his fellow classmates as they all sat on nearby desks and watched the show, that or they completer ignored it and chatted amongst themselves. "That's disrespectful towards our upperclassmen and the school itself!"

Rolling his eyes as he heard that Naruto decided to ignore the ruckus. Instead taking the time before class started to look around the room curiously, inspecting his classmates as he did so.

He had ended up coming back so late last night that he hadn't had a proper chance to see who was in is class, which meant that this was his first chance to check out the people he would be spending the next few years with.

Looking around Naruto recognised a few of the other people in the room, for one there was that striking girl with the extended earlobes, who upon hearing someone enter looked over at the door. A curious expression crossing her face as she gave Naruto an assessing and speculative look before she turned back to her companions, a girl with large eyes, black hair and distinctly… amphibian like traits. As well as another girl with a curvaceous body and shoulder length brown hair.

Giving her a smile and receiving a nod in return, Naruto then assessed the rest of the room noticing as he did a kid with spiky red hair and another with spiky blonde hair, both of them chatting with a kid who three pairs of webbed arms and no noticeable mouth and another kid with a block rock like head.

Shifting his attention from them, Naruto then noticed another odd looking kid, with this one having half of his hair white and the other half red, a bored look on his face as he chatted with an classmate, this one being an exceptionally attractive girl with long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail of sorts, and a sublime body.

Glancing away when he noticed the cold eyes of the kid with half red and half white hair on him, Naruto then turned to look at the rest of his class noticing as he did an effeminate blonde kid who was currently chatting with Naruto's new friend Mina. Seeing this Naruto grinned and was about to head over to the attractive pink skinned girl, before he did however he spotted another familiar face, this one belonging to a very short kid with what looked like purple balls on his head.

The boy in question was currently prowling between the desks, letting out the occasional perverted giggle as he used his small stature to try and look up the girl's skirts. Rolling his eyes as he saw this, Naruto had to resist the urge to massage his temples, there was always one creepy kid in every class. No doubt sooner or later one of the girls would have enough of his antics and kick the crap out of him.

Other than that there were a few other kids in the class, like one who had a black bird-like head, beak and all. As well as another who had short blonde hair and a large muscular tail, this one being the same teen Naruto had seen in his dorms last night. Then there was another, one who had blocky elbows and a wide smile. Then finally, the last member of their class was a girl that was literally invisible, save for her uniform that looked to be hanging in midair.

"Hey Naruto!" Mina shouted a large smile on her face as she looked up and saw the blonde at the door. The pink skinned girl waving enthusiastically at Naruto as she did so, completely ignoring whatever the effeminate blonde next to her had said as she instead focused on the first friend she had made at U.A.

"Hey Mina! Glad you got in!" Naruto replied a grin passing across his face as he phased out the ongoing argument between Iida and the angry blonde kid, instead preparing to make his way through the class and meet up with Mina.

Before he could though he was distracted by someone tapping his shoulder, and a quiet voice speaking out behind him.

"E-erm excuse me, can I get past?" The quiet, feeble voice spoke up, getting Naruto attention as he twisted around and saw himself looking at another familiar face. Even if his reasons for recognizing this boy weren't too good.

Standing behind Naruto was a short, skinny kid with wild green coloured hair, large eyes and a freckly face. Despite the kid's generally plain features though Naruto easily recognised him as the kid who almost fell on his face during the entrance exams, as well as the kid that Iida had scolded during the briefing.

"Name's Naruto." Naruto replied as he extended a hand.

"E-erm hi, I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." The now named Izuku replied weakly as he looked away, obviously a little uncomfortable meeting new people.

Cocking an eyebrow at the boy and his reaction, Naruto gave him a brief nod before he turned away not really that impressed with what he had seen of this Izuku so far, as Naruto instead walked over to Mina. The green haired kid following behind Naruto as he hurried into the classroom, only to freeze as he suddenly found himself confronted by Iida. The boy in question complimenting Izuku's ability to discern the true nature of the practical exam, whatever that might have been.

"Hey, can you believe it? We made it into U.A.!?" Mina shouted as Naruto approached, lunging forwards as she did so and throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet." Naruto replied with a grin of his own. "How long you been here then? I ended up getting lost half a dozen times?"

"Yeah same here, this place his huge! Luckily though I met Kyoka, Momo and Aoyama!" Mina said, nodding respectively at the girl with the extended earlobes, the attractive dark haired girl talking to the half white half red guy, and finally to the blond else was speaking to, as she did so. "Luckily they knew where they were going!"

"Hello monsieur, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Yuga Aoyama, it is a pleasure to meet you!" The blonde boy next Mina spoke up, as he gave Naruto a flamboyant bow, getting a giggle from Mina and a bemused expression from Naruto.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." Naruto replied with a nod to the eccentric blonde, not at all sure what to think of him yet, but willing to give him a chance. After all Naruto was a friendly and open guy, and was more than happy to put the effort into making friends with new people, as long as they were willing to do the same with him, even if they were a little eccentric.

"So what happened to you then? It's your first day and you're almost late." Mina asked as she looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was now 8:15AM.

"Haha, well I ended up get lost and was running around in circles for ages!" Naruto replied with a sheepish smile, before he frowned as he looked around and noticed that there was no teacher present. "Still though I thought I was going to be late, I thought the class would have started by now."

As if hearing his words, their homeroom teacher took that moment to introduce himself. His dull voice cutting through the chatter in the classroom, causing many of the talking students to quiet down, as they all eventually clocked onto the fact that they were no longer alone.

"If you're here to have fun, do me a favour and leave now."

At once every stopped talking as they heard that, all of them looking round for the speaker. With them quickly finding the source, the source being a sickly, pale and tired looking man, whose only visible feature at the moment was his face, with the rest of him being covered up by a big, puffy yellow sleeping bag.

"This is the Hero Course. Get your act together." The man continued speaking, his voice low, bored and disinterested as he gazed around the classroom.

"Who the fuck is he?" Naruto asked Mina quietly, eyeing the guy curiously as he crawled out of his sleeping bag and walked to stand in front of the rest of the class.

"Our homeroom teacher I'm guessing." Mina muttered back, a vaguely disappointed expression on her face as she saw how unimpressive the man was.

"Be quiet…" The man said abruptly, his attention fixed on Naruto and Mina as he gave them a bored look. His voice not rising at all but still holding a certain edge to it as he turned away from them and looked at the rest of the class. "It took you too long to quiet down. Time is limited, so next time I expect you to be silent and in your seats before class starts."

"As for who I am…" The teacher continued, sending Naruto a dull look as he did so. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. It's a pleasure meeting you I'm sure…."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at that, not the best way to start the year.

"Good, now put these on and go to the training grounds, your first test begins now!" Aizawa continued speaking as he gazed around at everyone in the room, before he reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a bunch of blue and white track uniforms.

'Our first test! Already!' Naruto thought, his eyes widening as the class began to grab the track uniforms and leave the room. 'Shit!'

 **AN: So that is the next chapter done and Naruto has begun his first year in U.A. in Class 1A. The other members of the class will all be introduced in the next few chapters as one of the best things about My Hero Academia, or at least for me, was the strong supporting cast.**

 **On that note though you won't see Naruto instantly becoming best friends with everyone. Nor will you see every girl in existence blushing and falling in love with him at first sight. This is because I want to make the characters realistic and well rounded. So the female characters will not just be objects thrown into pairings just because etc. That being said Naruto is a fifteen year old boy, so he is of that age with rampant hormones and what not so there will be some romance.**

 **Also I introduced the idea of dorms as to me that makes sense. After all if U.A. is a hugely popular and prestigious school it would makes sense for its students to not all be local or within a commutable distance. Just as it would makes sense to me for the students there to have university like dorms, as if the school can afford an army of killer training robots they can likely pay to put the students up in dorms?**

 **This will also come into play in terms of character development and interactions outside of class and canon events.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review. The next chapter will involve the Quirk Testing so that should be fun.**

 **For those interested my story The Last King will soon be updated, the next chapter is nearly finished.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Greed120.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I have to say I really appreciate all of the support this story has gotten and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **So anyway here is the next chapter I hope you all leave a comment or a review at the end.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Who the fuck is he?" Naruto asked Mina quietly, eyeing the guy curiously as he crawled out of his sleeping bag and walked to stand in front of the rest of the class._

 _"_ _Our homeroom teacher I'm guessing." Mina muttered back, a vaguely disappointed expression on her face as she saw how unimpressive the man was._

 _"_ _Be quiet…" The man said abruptly, his attention fixed on Naruto and Mina as he gave them a bored look. His voice not rising at all but still holding a certain edge to it as he turned away from them and looked at the rest of the class. "It took you too long to quiet down. Time is limited, so next time I expect you to be silent and in your seats before class starts."_

 _"_ _As for who I am…" The teacher continued, sending Naruto a dull look as he did so. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. It's a pleasure meeting you I'm sure…."_

 _Naruto shifted uncomfortably at that, not the best way to start the year._

 _"_ _Good, now put these on and go to the training grounds, your first test begins now!" Aizawa continued speaking as he gazed around at everyone in the room, before he reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a bunch of blue and white track uniforms._

 _'_ _Our first test! Already!' Naruto thought, his eyes widening as the class began to grab the track uniforms and leave the room. 'Shit!'_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto, in U.A.)**

It had been barely twenty minutes since the class's new homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, a dour, depressed looking man with pale skin and lank shoulder length hair had introduced himself to the class. Before within the pretty much the same breath he had abruptly announced that the class would be undergoing a test on their very first day. As oppose to going to the welcoming assembly and other normal first day stuff….

Even so the class had all complied, all of them heading to either the male and female changing rooms, depending on their gender, and getting into their PE kit. Currently the entire of class 1A was waiting patiently on the side of one of U.A.'s large training grounds. The huddled group awkwardly standing together, with many of them having not had a chance to introduce themselves to one another, again with this being stuff that students were usually expected to do on their first day.

Standing in front of the assembled students, still wearing his dark clothing and bandage like scarf, Aizawa continued to explain just what this test would consist of, his expression and tone never changing from his bored monotone.

"A Quirk Assessment Test?!" Tenya Iida asked in surprise, his brow furrowed as he pushed his spectacles up with one of his hands, a certain gleam appearing in the usually stern and uptight boy's eyes.

Aizawa nodded in response, the dull look not leaving his face as he replied in a bored tone. "Yes, now get ready."

"W-wait!" A short girl with shoulder length brown hair spoke up, her eyes wide as she waved her hands in front of her trying to get the teachers attention. "What about the introduction ceremony or counselor meetings?"

"If you want to be heroes, you won't have time for things like that," Aizawa replied barely looking at the girl or at any of the students really as he instead seemed to look through them. "U.A is so successful partly because of the great freedom it allows on campus. That freedom extends to the teachers, allowing them freedom to teach their students in the manner that they deem fit."

Naruto who was currently within the crowd of students frowned as he heard that. Such a system was based on a lot of trust, one which could very easily be abused and could lead to inconsistent teaching throughout the different classes. It also made him somewhat uncomfortable that a student's entire career at school could be based on the kind of homeroom teacher they got. With this being something that could affect the type and quality of the hero they could become. Which considering who he had apparently been landed with did not fill him with the greatest of confidence.

"You all remember the exercises you had to do in middle school, right?" Aizawa continued speaking oblivious to his student's thoughts as he instead got on with what he wanted to say. "The physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks? This country like many others in the world still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sort of things. It's completely illogical."

Hearing that Naruto nodded his head, this was something he could agree with. Often time's people were being held back from reaching their full potential by society's obsession with everyone being on an equal footing.

This was something that worked and was acceptable back in the day before Quirks, but those days were long gone. In a world where most people had superpowers, limiting students so that they didn't pull ahead of others due to the innate abilities they had been born with was in fact damaging the development and growth of people and society as a whole, causing stagnation and decline.

"Now" Aizawa began as he pulled out an android tablet from his pocket, the man absentmindedly tapping the touch screen as he surveyed the class, looking for the a candidate who he could use to make his point. His attention quickly fixing on an angry looking blonde. "Let's just get to it. You, Katsuki Bakago, how far could you throw a softball in middle school?"

Katsuki, a short wiry kid with spiky blond hair, red eyes and a truculent expression on his face blinked in confusion as he heard the question, before with a shrug he replied to Aizawa's odd question. "Sixty seven meters."

"Give it another go," Aizawa replied abruptly as he tossed a softball at the boy, his expression not changing as he gestured for him to stand in a circle set into the ground, one that was specifically made for events like shotput and discus. As the kid walked over to the circle, Aizawa made sure to call out another instruction to him. "Use your Quirk this time though. As long as you don't leave the circle, it doesn't matter what you do. Don't hold back, though."

The teen scowled as he heard that, before with a nod of his head he began stretching his arms as he walked into the circle. "You asked for it!"

Naruto shifted forwards as he heard the instruction Aizawa had given, himself along with the rest of the class interested in just what this Bakago kid could do. With Naruto, along with many others having already guessed the nature of the test Aizawa was planning.

Ignoring all of this attention Bakago instead let out a loud shout as he hurled the ball, using his explosion based Quirk as he did so to create a huge explosion from the palm of his hand, the explosion propelling the ball much farther than would have been possible had he not used his Quirk.

Naruto let out a low whistle as he saw the boy's Quirk, his mind already racing as he thought of the versatility and destructive power of such a Quirk. It was one that was obviously pretty geared towards the fighting side of heroics as oppose to the rescue side of things. On top of which it was very flashy and would be sure to win him some popularity going forward.

Not even blinking at the loud explosion Aizawa just watched the gauge on his tablet continue to rise as it tracked the distance the softball went before it finally hit the ground again in the distance. "Before you can think about training to become Heroes, you first need to know your uppermost limit. That's how we form the basis of your hero training."

With that said Aizawa turned the tablet around and showed the class the final score, the screen showing that Bakago had thrown the ball just over seven hundred metres.

"Are you serious?!" A kid with spiky red hair shouted out, a surprised look on his face as he saw how much further Bakago could throw the ball when using his Quirk to enhance his abilities. "That's nuts!"

Naruto grinned as he saw this, already activating his Quirk as he began to draw in on the excitement of those around him. His eyes turning a solid gold colour and the skin around his eyes turning orange as he began to draw on the positive energy in the air storing it all up in his body, his skin beginning to tingle and his mind becoming clear and his senses more enhanced.

From beside Naruto, Mina soon made her own enthusiasm known. "This looks like it's going to be fun! We can use our Quirks all we like?"

Aizawa shifted slightly as he heard that, his attention turning to the vibrant pink skinned girl. "It looks fun, huh?"

Mina froze as she heard the tone of the man's voice, a slightly different tone than before. Around her the other students also looked a bit taken aback by the sudden display of what could be called emotion. Naruto though, who now he was using his Quirk, knew different as he was able to get a better understanding of what the man was feeling, and what he could feel was a mixture of both irritation and annoyance coming from the man. Something that would not usually be obvious considering his laid back and bored outer appearance.

"Were you planning on having a good time during these three years here? If that's how you feel, then let's change things up. The student who ranks last in the eight tests I'll be giving you… will be judged as having zero potential and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa continued a slightly creep smile spreading across the man's face as he saw several of the students recoil in shock and horror at his statement.

Naruto though scowled as he heard that, not liking the way this was going. Everyone here had just passed through a rigorous entrance exam. They had all proved that they at least deserved to be here, that alone proved that they had potential. It was unfair for them to be tested before they had had any further training to hone their abilities, especially since it was only the first bloody day.

As he scowled at this Naruto soon noticed that some of the other students were having slightly more extreme reactions than others. The little kid with purple balls on his head had begun to shake his eyes a bit weepy, that Bakago kid had grown a vicious grin and that Izuku kid looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Glancing sideways Naruto was able to see that Mina although looking a bit shaken, still retained a semblance of her old confidence as she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

Aizawa grinned as he saw the reaction, not at all perturbed as he saw the looks of nervousness and fear on some of the student's faces. His grin sharpening as he saw the terrified face of Midoriya, the arrogant expression on Bakago's face and the confidence several other students were showing. "In this school, the teachers can also use their freedom to expel students as we choose. Welcome to U.A's Hero Course kids..."

"Wait a minute!" A girl suddenly spoke up, the girl in question being completely invisible save for her clothing. "This is just our first day! You can't just expel people without giving them any training, that's way too unreasonable!"

"That's the life of a hero, Ms Toru Hagakure." Aizawa replied as he glanced at the invisible girl, his tone now rich with dark amusement. "Natural disasters, horrendous accidents, rampaging villains. These are the kind of things that can and will happen when you least expect it. It's the job of a hero to stand strong through all that insanity and calamity and bring order. If you were thinking that you could just have a good time playing around out here every day, then let me burst that little bubble for you right now. From here on out, for the next three years, U.A is going to throw more hardships at you than you could count! _"_

The entire class looked taken aback at that.

Aizawa though only smirked at the reaction. "You want to be heroes don't you? Well overcoming these hardships and coming out stronger and better than before, that is the only way you will become one. Now step up and show me what you've got!"

 **( - )**

 **(Outside in one of U.A.'s Training Yards)**

What followed Aizawa's uplifting little speech were a series of physical tests. Including the softball throw test, the fifty meter dash, grip strength, standing long jump, continuous side jumps for a minute, the long-distance run and toe touches, and for the most part the students did well, with most people scoring very highly on at least one of the tests.

For example the pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair, Ochako Uraraka turned out to have a Quirk that allowed her some semblance of control over gravity, and through use of her Quirk she managed to somehow score an infinity on the ball throwing test, easily getting the best score in the class. In fact most of the students in the class had at least one of the events that they excelled in or several that they did relatively well in, with some of those who had more versatile Quirks, like Katsuki Bakago, Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki all excelling in the majority of the events.

Unfortunately though some of the students in Class 1A's Quirks weren't as versatile, with some like Mina and Jiro only doing well in one of two of the events, suffice to say as the morning continued and the students progressed through the tests, things started to become more and more tense as some students pulled away from the main body of the students, whilst others began to fear that they themselves might not make the cut.

As for Naruto, well he wasn't as anxious but that was more to do with the sheer versatility of his Quirk. For the most part he scored well on all of his tests. In the fifty yard dash he had managed to score second in the class, his enhanced physical abilities allowing him to easily outscore all but Tenya Iida, whose Quirk it appeared allowed him to run incredibly fast, thanks in part to the weird engine like devices that had developed on his calves.

In the grip strength test Naruto had once again scored very well, as like with the fifty yard dash he had used his Quirk. Feeding on the excitement that had filled the other students at the thought of using their Quirks without restraint. At the time the amount of positive energy he had been able to draw on, had been enough for him to score at the top of the class, ahead of even Mezo Shoji who with his three pairs of arms was able to rank second in the hand grip.

For the rest of the events Naruto had scored highly in all of them, not quite grabbing the top spot but definitely making it into the top percentile of the class. Now all that remained for him and a couple of others was the soft ball toss, though there were still a few students who had a couple of tests left to do.

Gripping the ball tightly in his hand Naruto made his way to the circle his eyes currently a golden colour as he drew on his Quirk, conscious as he did that a number of the other students were watching him. Many of them having noticed how well he had done overall. Grinning slightly at this Naruto began to throw the ball up and down in his hand, concentrating as he felt the amount of positive energy he had been previously absorbing diminishing as his classmates got more and more stressed and anxious.

The most negative energy he could feel was coming from Bakago, the blonde kid with an attitude problem. Though considering that since Naruto had first seen him, he hadn't seen or felt anything coming from the teen other than anger, insecurity and aggression, not that this was surprise. The boy was a literal ball of bubbling negativity, you only had to meet him once to see that.

What was surprising though was that Midoriya, the scrawny kid with messy green hair was also releasing a lot of negativity. The boy's eyes currently being wide and his mouth shut tight as anxiety, fear and stress emanated from him, the negative energy emanating from him almost on a par with Bakago.

Sensing all of this Naruto released his hold on the positive energy within his body, the slight orange shadow fading from his eyes as his irises changed from the current gold colour to their usual blue. Not pausing for a moment Naruto then caught the ball in his right hand before he began to draw on the negativity in the air, absorbing it and using it to enter his 'Yin Form'.

As he did this his nails became sharper and more claw like, just as his teeth also became more feral, his spiky blonde hair becoming wilder as his eyes turning a burning, wrathful red colour. As this was happening wispy red energy began to leak off his body, beginning to form a slight red cloak around him as he drew on more and more of the negativity in the air.

Pushing down the sudden feelings of anger that were brewing up inside him, courtesy of the negative energy cloak he was beginning to form, Naruto instead focused on the task at hand. His will power winning out as he prepared to throw the ball.

As Naruto was undergoing this change the watching students began to whisper amongst themselves, many of them wondering over the sudden bestial appearance their classmate had taken. Discussions beginning to flare up as they discussed what his Quirk might be, with similar discussions having taken place before, as they had seen a whole range of their classmate's Quirks.

Within this crowd of students both Jiro and Mina glanced at each other, the pink skinned girl and the dark haired girl both recognizing the change Naruto was going through. After all they had seen him go through a similar change to this one previously, and back then they had also seen him destroy a giant robot with ease.

Suffice to say both of them were excited and somewhat nervous to see what their friend/ fellow classmate was going to do next.

Ignoring the variety of emotions he could feel emanating from the group of students behind him, Naruto instead brought his arm back, letting the red cloak around him fade as he pushed all of his gathered energy into his arm, back, shoulder and leg muscles, knowing as he did that it wasn't just power he needed to succeed in this test, but also technique. With that said Naruto took a single step forward as he hurled the ball forward as hard as he could, his throwing technique not quite perfect but better than a lot of those that had gone before him.

Watching all of this Aizawa barely blinked as he tried to work out what Naruto was doing. Already he knew from the teen's registration form just what his Quirk was, a very unique one that allowed him to absorb positive and negative energy and use it to enhance his physical abilities, among other things. Curiously though Aizawa could see that the blonde wasn't just trying to use pure power but technique too.

Cocking and eyebrow as he saw the ball leave the blonde's hand like a bullet, Aizawa then looked down at the tablet in his hand.

"Eight hundred and four metres!" Aizawa called out, somewhat impressed with the score as it put Naruto at rank three in this test, with only Ochako Uraraka who scored infinity and Momo Yaoyorozu who scored nine hundred and forty eight metres ranking higher than him. It was impressive and it put Naruto at second overall for the test, with only Momo Yaoyorozu beating him. The sheer versatility of her Quirk, Creation, which allowed her to produce objects from any exposed part of her body so long as it wasn't living, allowing her to place first overall in the test.

Naruto nodded as he heard that, a slight grin coming to his face as he released his control over his Quirk and felt the negative energy leaving his body, with that done and his features once again returning to normal as he then turned and walked back to his classmates. Noticing as he did so, the speculative look some of them were giving him. Not that he cared that much.

"Hey Naruto that was awesome!" Mina shouted as Naruto approached, a large grin on her own face as she saw how much further her blonde friend threw the ball than her paltry sixty four metres. Happy for her friend even if she was a bit nervous about her own score. Knowing that her relatively high score in the fifty metre dash, long distance run and side to side jumps might not be enough.

That being said she wasn't too worried, after all there was one person in the class who had pretty much bombed every test, scoring in the bottom five in all of them. That person was Izuku Midoriya, the nervous green haired kid who by that point was shaking so much she could almost see him vibrating in his shoes.

"Thanks Mina!" Naruto replied easily as he walked over to his pink skinned friend, fist pumping Jiro as he did so. A slight smirk spreading across his face as he saw the dark haired girl give him a similar smirk of her own. "You both did pretty awesome too."

"Not really." Jiro replied with a shrug. "My Quirk is pretty cool, but it isn't that useful for many of the events."

Mina nodded as she heard that. "Yeah same here, if it was something to do with melting stuff then I would have aced it, but athletics... meh!"

Naruto shrugged as he heard that. "You both did well enough to be around the upper middle of the pack though, more than good enough not to be at the bottom."

Jiro nodded at that, having come to the same conclusion. "Yeah, I just feel sorry for that Midoriya kid."

Mina winced as she heard that, before looking over at the quivering green haired kid, who by then had been called up to take his turn at the ball toss. A part of her realising that if anyone was to go then maybe it should be Izuku, who although she was sure was perfectly nice, seemed far too nervous and shy to make it as a Pro Hero. As harsh as it may seem, not everyone was cut out for this type of career.

"I don't know, he might surprise us. I mean he had to have gotten into U.A. for a reason and I haven't seen him using his Quirk once yet, or at least I don't think I have." Naruto replied his voice gaining a slightly uncertain tone to it as he gave the other kid a contemplative look.

"Maybe…" Mina replied as she looked at the nervous kid sadly, like one would a person going to their death.

Before any of them could speak again they found themselves interrupted by another voice chipping in from just behind them. The rather chipper female voice belonging to the attractive girl with shoulder length brown hair and a gravity based Quirk.

"Yeah you lot shouldn't worry, Deku was amazing in the entrance exam, he managed to take out one of those massive Zero Pointer robots with one punch!" The girl spoke up, her voice bright and enthusiastic as she looked between the three other students.

"Really?" Naruto replied an incredulous expression on his face as he looked from the green haired boy to the pretty brunette.

The girl nodded her head in reply a grin on her face. "Yeah, I'm sure he is going to show us all his power any minute now!"

"HA! As if that Quirkless loser can do anything!" Katsuki suddenly butted in loudly, a sneer on his face as he looked over to the small group.

"Quirkless?" Naruto question. "Surely he does have one though if he made it into the Academy?"

"No, I don't know how he cheated his way in, but he'll die when I find out!?" Katsuki shouted back, a bit of spittle leaving his mouth as he glared at the back of the green haired boy's head, his red eyes bloodshot.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he heard and felt the boy's deep seated anger, hatred and confusion when it came to the other boy. Guessing as he did so that both Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakago must have known each other before U.A., otherwise such strong emotions wouldn't make any sense.

Turning away from the overly frustrated boy, Naruto instead glanced over at the others as he heard Mina speak up.

"It's Ochako isn't it?" Mina asked a friendly smile on her face as she looked at the other girl.

"Yeah, Ochako Uraraka." The brunette replied with a grin as she looked over at Naruto, Jiro and Mina, before a slight frown passed across her face as if a sudden thought had just struck her. "Oh sorry I forgot to ask, what are you three are called, I don't think I ever properly got your names?"

"Oh that's cool, well I'm Mina Ashido!" Mina replied with a large grin as she grabbed Ochako's hand in a handshake.

"Jiro…" Jiro replied shortly as she gave the other girl a nod.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!?" Naruto added in as he gave a thumbs up, before a curious look passed across his face. "So Ochako I'm curious, did that Izuku kid really take down one of the Zero Pointers?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically at that. "Yeah it was pretty cool, he also ended up saving me from getting crushed by the robot too."

"Oh that's awesome, I didn't expect that from the little guy!" Mina said with a large smile, before glancing over at Naruto. "I remember how big those robots were, Naruto here ended up destroying the one in our arena."

"Really?" Ochako replied her eyes wide as she looked over at Naruto in both surprise and curiousity. "That's pretty cool."

Naruto shrugged uncomfortably as he saw her expression, absentmindedly waving her comment away. "Nah, it was nothing that impressive."

"Looks like the kid is about to go." Jiro suddenly spoke up, attracting the others attention as they saw that the green haired boy was indeed now standing in the circle, visibly sweating and shaking as he held the ball tightly in his hands.

"Now Izuku Midoriya it's your turn." Aizawa said, his voice once again sounding bored as he gave the green haired kid a lazy look.

Gritting his teeth the boy prepared to throw, within the crowd of watching students Naruto frowned slightly as he felt a sudden surge of ecstatic, overwhelmingly positive energy emanating from the boy. A far contrast from the nervous wreck he had been earlier. Naruto frowned as he saw that, his frown furrowing as he suddenly saw the veins on the boy's hand beginning to glow with golden energy. Was this the kid's Quirk, was this how he took down a Zero Pointer with one hit.

With a shout the boy hurled the ball as far as he could, his teeth gritted with the strain.

"Forty six meters." Aizawa spoke out a moment later as the kid's ball landed on the ground not far away with a small thud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katsuki bellowed with laughter from where he was stood nearby the others, a gleeful look on his face at the other boy's failure. "I told you he was Quirkless!" Katsuki continued as he looked over at Naruto's group, ignoring the slight scowls both Mina and Ochako threw him at his harsh comment.

Out on the field Izuku visibly blanched as he looked at the ball in confusion and then down at his hand. "Wh-what?"

Just like Izuku himself, a number of the other students were quite confused. Many of them having thought they were about to see something impressive, especially considering the boy's display.

"I erased your Quirk." Aizawa's bored voice spoke out, gaining the attention of all those present.

Glancing over at the man, Naruto frowned as he saw that the man's hair was flowing back away from his face, defying gravity as it seemingly hovered in midair, the bandage like scarf he wore around his neck hovering around him also. More noticeable than that though was the fact that his faintly glowing eyes were fixed intently, and contemptuously on Midoriya. "What were they thinking, letting a kid like you into academy?"

Naruto and a number of the other students winced as they heard the sudden coldness of the man's voice and question.

"Erased…?" The kid muttered taken aback as he stared at the older man, before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait… you're Eraser Head!"

Now that got Naruto's attention, after all he had heard of the hero Eraser Head before. He was pretty understated but he had an impressive takedown record, even if he wasn't as famous as some of the other Pros that operated in the city, or Japan in general.

Aizawa though didn't confirm the boy's statement as he instead stalked towards the nervous kid, still glaring at him. "You were going to blow your arm up, weren't you? I remember seeing that power from the entrance exam. You can't manage it efficiently at all. What are you going to do when you cripple yourself? Is someone going to have to save you every time you use that power?"

Naruto frowned curiously as he heard that, leaning forwards a bit confused about just what Aizawa was talking about. Why would the kid's power blow up his own arm, was it some side effect of his Quirk, or was it something else?

As if in answer to that Aizawa continued. "If you do go ahead and blow up your arm then you won't be able to finish the test and that means you'll be expelled. So you have one more chance and this time I won't erase your Quirk."

The kid nodded nervously at that, even as Naruto got more intrigued.

With that said the boy prepared to throw the ball again, the assembled students watching on in interest as they looked to see just what this Izuku's Quirk was actually like. To the side Aizawa kept his gaze locked on the boy, an intense look on his face.

Frowning as he felt the positive energy building up again, even if much milder than before, Naruto watched carefully as the boy brought his arm back before hurling it forwards. An audible cracking noise sounding out as the kid sent the ball rocketing into the air.

"Seven hundred and one…" Aizawa said slowly his gaze fixed on the boy curiously as he clenched his hand into a fist, one of his fingers visibly blackened and broken. Not that this seemed to bother the wimpy kid as he glared intensely at Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa?" The kid spoke up, his voice for once not trembling as he fixed his gaze on the homeroom teacher. "I can keep going!"

Aizawa grinned eerily in response. "Good!"

Naruto watching all this could only share an incredulous expression with Mina, not at all sure about what was going on between Aizawa and Midoriya, with that said he mouthed 'What the fuck' to Mina, getting a similar look back from her.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So there we go what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was honestly a bit of a pain in the arse.**

 **So yeah other than that I just want to say this won't be a harem story as honestly I have neither the talent nor the inclination to write one. After all most stories with harems in them become incredibly shitty and cringey. There are very few authors on this site that can pull off those stories with decent development, real emotion and no horrendous clichés. Unfortunately I am not one of those.**

 **So other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review, thanks.**

 **Greed720.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So it has been a while with this one hasn't it. I am surprised to, as I've had more than half of this chapter written since May. I guess I just got wrapped up in my other stories and forgot about this one for a while. Not to worry though, after I received a few impassioned messages and reviews I decided to get my arse into gear and dust off the rust and get the next chapter of the Asura out. Hopefully my muse doesn't fail me again and we don't have as bigger gap between this chapter and the next. That being said I am about to go on holiday for two weeks, BUT AFTER THAT!**

 **But anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 _With that said the boy prepared to throw the ball again, the assembled students watching on in interest as they looked to see just what this Izuku's Quirk was actually like. To the side Aizawa kept his gaze locked on the boy, an intense look on his face._

 _Frowning as he felt the positive energy building up again, even if much milder than before, Naruto watched carefully as the boy brought his arm back before hurling it forwards. An audible cracking noise sounding out as the kid sent the ball rocketing into the air._

 _"Seven hundred and one…" Aizawa said slowly his gaze fixed on the boy curiously as he clenched his hand into a fist, one of his fingers visibly blackened and broken. Not that this seemed to bother the wimpy kid as he glared intensely at Aizawa._

 _"Mr. Aizawa?" The kid spoke up, his voice for once not trembling as he fixed his gaze on the homeroom teacher. "I can keep going!"_

 _Aizawa grinned eerily in response. "Good!"_

 _Naruto watching all this could only share an incredulous expression with Mina, not at all sure about what was going on between Aizawa and Midoriya, with that said he mouthed 'What the fuck' to Mina, getting a similar look back from her._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter Five**

 **(On the U.A. Sport's Field)**

It was approaching the middle of the day when the now somewhat tired U.A. students, finally finished the last of their Quirk tests. With all of them now standing around, some of them in groups as they intermittently chatted to their new classmates, whilst quite a few of others stood alone, either because they were not quite comfortable interacting with the others yet, or because they were nervously waiting to see what happened next.

As for Naruto, he was currently stood with both Jiro and Mina, a slight smile on his face as he confidently waited to hear what would happen next now that they had finished their tests. Around him though, some of the other students didn't look quite as confident, after all there were some students like both Minoru and Izuku, who scored poorly in the majority of the tests.

These two among a few others were looking distinctly nervous as they waited around, all too aware as they did so, of Aizawa's previous threat of expulsion for the lowest ranked student.

Both Mina and Jiro however, like Ochako were for the most part quite content, as they themselves scored towards the middle of the class overall, with them having gotten good or decent scores in most of the tests. With Ochako slightly edging ahead of the other two, due to her gaining the highest score in the ball throw, with a score of infinity.

As for Naruto himself, he was currently sitting pretty as the top of the leader board, with Momo Yaoyorozu following closely behind him in second. Looking over at Momo, Naruto could see that the girl in question was tall, attractive and had dark hair, with her also having a powerful Quirk, Creation, which allowed her to produce objects from any exposed part of her body. With this allowing her to create virtually anything at will, except of course for living things. Glancing over at her, Naruto quickly noted that her abilities, and her skill in using them, were more than enough to put her towards the top of the class.

After Momo and in third place, there was then Shoto Todoroki, an odd looking teenager with a mix of both red hair on one side and white hair on the other, with a distinctive burn mark on one side of his face. Looking at him now, Naruto could see just from looking that this kid was strong, very strong. Helped along by his intensely powerful Quirk, Half-Hot Half-Cold, which allowed him to generate greater quantities of ice from his right side and huge amounts of fire from his left.

Following on from Todoroki, solidly in fourth place, there was Katsuki Bakugo, the angry blonde haired kid, who's Quirk, Explosion, allowed him to ignite the nitroglycerin he sweated. Suffice to say Naruto had realised by now that the kid was a real hothead, one who had a bad attitude and a worse temper on top of that. So much so that Naruto was surprised the kid would even be accepted into U.A., not with his borderline psychotic temperament.

Then after Bakago, in fifth place, there was Tenya Iida, the overly serious boy Naruto had met before, whose brother Ingenium, was already an established pro hero.

Following from that, in sixth place there was Mashirao Ojiro, a blonde guy, who's mutation Quirk gave him a long and powerful looking tail. Following after him in seventh place there was Mezo Shoji, a huge, hulking teen with six arms and a mask over his mouth, whose mutation Quirk, Dupli-Arms, allowed him to create replicas of other body parts on then end of each of his webbed arms.

Then after Shoji there was Ochako, the curvy, attractive brown haired girl sitting pretty comfortably at eighth place, with Mina and Jiro following closely behind her in ninth and tenth place respectively.

Following after them in eleventh place in the tests was Eijiro Kirishima, a cheerful looking teen with spiky red hair and tanned skin who's Quirk, Hardening, allowed him to harden his skin till it was as durable as rock. After watching him Naruto had noted that the kid's Quirk was strong, but was also limited in just how it could be used, which no doubt was why the untrained hero in training scored so low to start with. Not that Naruto had any doubts he would swiftly rise up the ranks after a spot of training.

Next up in twelfth was another blonde kid, who despite being quite low on the scoreboard was still quite confident. His name was Denki Kaminari, and his Quirk, Electrification, allowed him to release electricity from his body, though from what Naruto had seen the kid didn't have much control over this. Nowhere near as much control as the Pro Heroes the A and B brothers had, both of whom were renowned for the power and control of their Quirks.

Following on from this was a girl with long dark hair that was tied in a huge bow at her back. With this girl having noticeably large protuberant eyes, bigger than average hands, and a rather wide mouth. From what Naruto had heard the girl was called Tsuyu Asui, and her Quirk was called Frog-Form, which basically allowed her to do anything a frog could. Such as jump distances, climb wall, extend her tongue and a number of other frog-like things.

After Asui, in fourteenth place on the score board was a girl called Toru Hagakure who's Quirk, Transparency, made her constantly invisible. Which meant at the moment all Naruto could see of her were her clothes. Though looking at her now he couldn't help but wonder what she looked like, and whether Aizawa could turn off her Quirk even though it seemed to be constantly active.

Following after Toru there was then another guy called Hanta Sero, who was grinning despite his score, his arms folded in front of his revealing his block like elbows. With his Quirk, Tape, allowed him to shoot tape like material from his elbows. Which from what Naruto had seen so far was quite versatile, as it allowed him to swing around and bind people, unfortunately though the tests they had been given did not require much swinging around and so Sero only ended up scoring fifteenth in the end.

After Sero there was another teen who had a mutation Quirk, with this kid having a birdlike head that was covered in black feathers and bore a distinctive yellow beak. His name was Fumikage Tokoyami and his Quirk, Dark Shadow, was an odd one, as it allowed him to materialize a shadow like creature from wherever he wanted on his body. Despite having a unique and powerful Quirk though, Tokoyami had only scored sixteenth place overall. With the reason for this being that it appeared the strength of this creature waned in the light. Which meant that since the test took place on a bright summer morning, that he didn't perform as well as he would have had it been overcast or if the test had been during the night.

Following on from Tokoyami in seventeenth place was a square jawed and muscular kid, who despite his imposing appearance and build, seemed to be rather shy and reclusive, at least from first glance. This kid was called Koji Koda, and as of yet Naruto didn't have a clue what his Quirk was, as Koda had so far not shown anything obvious or of particular note during his tests. In fact he'd only scraped by at seventeenth place on sheer physical fitness.

In eighteenth place after Koda was another blonde, Yuga Aoyama, with this one being an excessively flamboyant blonde teen who's Quirk, Naval Laser, allowed him to shoot a laser beam from his bellybutton. Though from what Naruto had seen if he shot it for more than a few seconds he ended up almost throwing up from an upset stomach. Which he'd proven when he'd kept complaining about his 'tummy ache'…

The two that performed lowest in the class was Minoru Mineta. The short, obnoxious kid that Naruto had run into before. Who's Quirk, Pop-Off, allowed him to pluck the spheres off of his head and make them stick to things. He ended up coming in nineteenth, his high ranking in side to side jumping allowing him to make up for his poor scores in the other events, the boy's short stature and lack of physical fitness weighing against him for the most part.

This of course left Izuku Midoriya in the twentieth and last place. His high score in the ball throw not making up for his lows scores in all the other events. With the main reason for this being that he didn't rank at the top of this event, as Naruto, Momo and Bakago had all beaten him.

Looking away from the rest of his classmates, Naruto instead looked over at Aizawa. A curious expression on the blonde's face as he, along with many of his other classmates waited for their current homeroom teacher to speak. The man in question apparently not paying attention to any of them as he instead looked over at the test scores, all of which were displayed overhead on an electronic scoreboard. The bored expression on his face not changing as his listless gaze travelled down the list until it came to a halt on Midoriya's name.

"So…" Kaminari said with a grin, his arms crossed in front of him as he looked away from the scoreboard and over to Aizawa. The only sign of the boy's nerves being the way his foot continuously tapped the ground awkwardly. "What's the verdict, what happens next?"

"Hm?" Aizawa replied as he turned and gave the boy a dull look.

"The person with the lowest score gets expelled, right?" Kaminari replied, his foot continuing to tap out a staccato on the ground. "That's what you said isn't it?"

Aizawa paused as he heard that, his dull gaze moving back to the score board before it trailed over to the green haired kid, Midoriya. The man's eyes locking on the boy's clenched fist and his blackened broken fingers. After a few moments of silence he finally responded. "Oh, I lied."

"What?" Was the reaction most of the class had, as many of them looked at him incredulously, with some of them letting out relieved sighs that no one was expelled, after all an expulsion on the first day would have set a very bad tone for the year. None more so than Midoriya who let out a loud sigh of relief.

Watching all of this Naruto couldn't help but frown. He had though he had read Aizawa right, after all he could sense people's emotions, and from what he had felt from the dour man he had been positive that this was a guy who didn't make idle threats. No, it was a guy who went through with his promises, no matter what they were.

"What's up?" Mina asked from beside him, the pink skinned girl having noticed the confusion on Naruto's face.

"Oh, it's nothing. I must've just misread the guy." Naruto muttered back. The two of them not being the only ones, as a number of other classmates had begun muttering amongst each other now that tension had been broken, and the threat of expulsion had vanished.

Ignoring all of the hushed chatter, Aizawa continued speaking. A creepy grin spreading across his face as he scanned the class. "The threat of expulsion was just a logical ruse to bring out the best in you and your Quirks."

Once again there was a round of shocked and confused murmuring as the students processed that. Some of them finding a sort of amusement in how their teacher goaded them into doing better, whilst others found themselves getting irritated at the anxiety their teachers actions had caused them.

As this muttering was going on, Momo looked around with a raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised at the reactions of her classmates. "That should've been obvious. Of course it was a lie."

A lot of the other students began mumbling as they heard that, whilst other attempted to pretend that they to 'obviously' knew what was going on all along.

Ignoring all this Aizawa turned to walk away, telling the student to get back to the classroom for lessons as he did so.

Seeing this Naruto frowned slightly at Aizawa's retreating back. He wasn't at all sure what to make of their teacher yet. He seemed to be a barrel of contradictions. A teacher at a premier school, yet apparently lazy and unmotivated. A strong hero, yet apparently callous and dismissive. Watching the man walk away now, Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in confusion.

Not that he would get anymore answers as the rest of the day was devoted to traditional classes and subjects, based in classrooms. No Quirk usage allowed.

( - )

 **(A few hours later)**

Stretching Naruto let out a tired yawn as he made his way back to the student dorms. Somehow the latter part of the day, their time in the classroom was more tiring for him than the first half of the day out on the training grounds. How that made any sense, Naruto wasn't sure, but sitting at a desk listening to his teachers droning on about Math, History, Science and English had been all but intolerable.

Combat strategies and ethics lessons had been slightly more interesting, as they dealt with the theory behind fighting with and against different Quirks, as well as when and how Quirks should and should not be used. It was a class Naruto could appreciate, even if it took him a while to get what they were talking about.

Not that Naruto was the only one who appeared to feel this way, as Mina, Kaminari and Kirishima also seemed to hate the academic based class just like him. Don't get him wrong though, Naruto of course knew why they had to do these kind of subjects. After all having a broad education was just as important as being strong, heroes after all were supposed to be role models, and the knowledge they acquired could be helpful in fulfilling their duties. Plus they were always a fall back if your hero career failed and you needed to get a proper job, though that thought was pretty depressing.

Letting out another sigh Naruto glanced to his side and smiled faintly when he saw both Jiro and Mina looking equally tired. Unfortunately though when he turned to his other side he saw Tenya Iida, who to add insult to injury was looking just as alert and energetic as he had that morning.

"So first day of classes? What do you reckon?" Naruto asked as he looked between the three people he was walking with.

"It was longgggg." Mina complained as she slumped over, visibly showing how draining the first day had been, both physically and emotionally.

"Meh." Jiro replied abruptly. She hadn't disliked the academic side of things, it of course wasn't as good as cutting loose with your Quirk, but it was still interesting. Especially since some of the lessons were about the theory of combat and strategy, which for someone like Jiro, who's Quirk, Earphone Jack, wasn't quite as offensive as Naruto and Mina's Quirk, was especially useful. After all acid and increased physical abilities were both highly useful in a fight, Jiro's Quirk by comparison wasn't quite as versatile. "It was quite interesting, I can see why we have to do them. Still I preferred the first half of the day to the second."

"Yeah cutting loose with our Quirks was pretty awesome!" Mina spoke up, a smile making its way across her face as Jiro's comment reinvigorated her.

"Yes indeed, personally I think the well-rounded education U.A. offers is why it is such an internationally renowned school!" Iida butted in loudly, an enthusiastic expression on his face.

"You know if you ever fancy giving up the Hero business, I reckon you would make a good mascot for the school." Naruto replied dryly, still not sure whether Iida genuinely talked like this, or whether he was putting on a show.

"I don't follow?" Iida replied, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Mina snorted in amusement at that, more from Iida's confused expression that Naruto's poor joke.

"Never mind." Naruto said with a grin. "So do you know what's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"Surely you should know that by now, I mean Mr Aizawa did pass out a timetable in class, surely you've memorized it by now?!" Iida asked incredulously, deciding to ignore Naruto other comment for now as he focused in on what he had just heard.

"Yeah Naruto, I can't believe you've not memorized it?" Mina added on, a quick grin flashing across her face. Knowing as she did so that she only had the vaguest idea of what they were doing tomorrow, still it was quite fun to needle the blonde.

"And you have?" Naruto replied with a quick smile of his own.

Ignoring the byplay between the two friends, Iida simply forged on ahead. Pausing mid-step as he turned to Naruto and adopted a lecturing pose. "Really Naruto, as the current leader in the class rankings you should lead by example."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. He could see where Iida was coming from, as Naruto did want to be the Number One Hero in the world, which of course meant that one day he would be expected to set an example. But that was easier said than done.

"So anyway, tomorrow, what's the plan?" Naruto replied, deciding to ignore Iida's previous comment.

"We have some general studies lesson in the morning, then after lunch we have combat training and a review on our performance afterwards." Iida said with a shrug.

"Combat training?! I can't wait!" Mina cheered now even more reinvigorated, whilst Jiro smirked slightly and nodded her head.

Naruto meanwhile just grinned, already feeling excited himself for tomorrow.

 **( - )**

 **(The Next Day)**

The second day of classes came soon enough, with the first half of the day passing quite slowly for some, as the students filed into the classroom and diligently worked through a few hours of general studies, working on subjects like English and Science. It was boring, but it had to be done.

Plus they all had the excitement of combat class in the afternoon to look forward too. Which is where all the students of Class 1A currently were, each of them patiently or impatiently sitting behind their desks, waiting excitedly for the lesson to begin.

The excitement however wasn't just for the class itself, but it was also for the teacher who would be leading the class.

After all their teacher was going to be a man who was known around the world, one who nearly all Heroes in training looked up to, the world's Symbol of Peace, All Might!

"I AM…" A loud powerful voice suddenly rang out, making a few of the students flinch, and other lean forward in anticipation. The eyes of everyone in the room all being locked on the door...

Which even as the students of Class 1A turned to look at, exploded open with a loud slamming noise, to reveal the figure of the Number One Hero in the World, All Might. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

The voice added on as a colossal man step through the now open door. With the man in question standing at close to seven feet tall, with huge shoulders and heavily muscled arms, a barrel chest and a massive smile on his face. The famous hero cutting a striking figure as he confidently strode into the room, a long cape flowing behind him and his blonde hair looking more like two golden horns than anything else.

"Whoa, it's really All Might!" One of the student's muttered disbelievingly, their whisper starting the rest of the class off as they all began to murmur excitedly amongst each other.

"He's wearing a costume from the Silver Age!" Another student, Kaminari, remarked as he recognised the blue, red and gold costume All Might was wearing.

"The design is super retro!" Ochako said enthusiastically.

Ignoring all the chatter, All Might strode across the room, coming to a stop at the front of the class, the large smile still very visible on his face. "This is Foundational Hero Studies! In this class, we'll be building up your foundations as heroes through countless trials! For your first trial, we'll start with this! Combat training!"

A lot of students began shouting and cheering at that, some of them like Bakago leaping to their feet with their enthusiasm. Naruto though just grinned, with all the excitement around him, he could already feel the power brewing up within him, his eyes turning golden as he fist pumped the air.

"And because this is going to be your first battle…" All Might said loudly, before he pulled out a remote and pointed it at the far wall. A slight hissing sound soon followed, before several sections of the wall began to slide out, revealing a number of cases, each of which had one of the students' seat numbers displayed on them. "We've got the costume orders you requested before attending the school! Now everyone get changed and get ready!"

There was another loud cheer at that, before a scramble as they student ran to see what their costumes were like, and whether they looked as good as they'd imagined they would.

 **( - )**

 **(A few Minutes Later)**

It was about ten minutes later that the students arrived at the place their combat training would be taking place. Waiting for them, just at the entrance to one of the replica city districts that the entrance exam took place in, was All Might. A wide smile on his face as he watched the heroes in training arriving on mass, all of them now wearing the costumes they had designed.

"They say the clothes make the hero, ladies and gentlemen! Remember this! From now on, you're all heroes!" all Might announced loudly as he saw the students approaching.

In response to that the students continued their approach, checking out both their own costumes and the ones the others were wearing as they approached. All of them understanding what All Might had meant as they truly did feel more heroic now they were wearing costumes.

"Wow! You all look so cool!" All Might shouted enthusiastically as they came to a halt in front of him, giving them all a big thumbs up as he did so.

Naruto looked around as he heard that, eyeing the costumes of those around him, noticing as he did so that Mina had gone for what looked like a skin tight jumpsuit, with green and pink patterns on it and a fur collar, as well as highly durable shoes with holes in the bottom, through which she could secrete her acid. It was a costume that looked as bizarre as the girl herself did, not that Naruto along with many of the other guys in the class didn't appreciate how the skin tight costume emphasized her curves. They maybe heroes in training, but they were also still human dammit!

Tearing his eyes away from Mina, Naruto then looked to Jiro, only to be relieved as he saw her costume was more conservative. With Jiro having gone for a simple leather jacket over a salmon pink T-shirt and pair of black trousers. Along with that though she also had a pair of large bulky boots which had speakers implanted on the front, and slots on the side where she could insert her extendable Quirk, the boots no doubt acting as a sound based weapon/ amplifier.

As for Naruto himself, he'd been a bit stuck for ideas when it came to making a costume. After all his Quirk was strange in that it had two forms, with the Yin form allowing him to manipulate the negative energy within him to form constructs at will and cloak himself in the powerful corrosive energy, on top of that it also gave him regenerative abilities and heightened physical abilities. The Yang form however made his body unnaturally durable and strong, and enhanced his senses and all his physical abilities, as well as giving him a limited ability to manipulate his positive energy, so he could create things like his Rasengan.

It was for this reason that Naruto had decided on a rather simplistic costume, which consisted of a pair of boots, combat trousers, a black tank top and a half mask, with a gasmask like rebreather attached, which he could pull up to cover half of his face, but which would not impede his vision. As an additional extra to this, Naruto also had a pair of knives sheathed in each boot, as his power relied on absorbing emotions, with the more people and the stronger the emotions, the more powerful he would become. This however meant if he was alone, then he'd only be able to absorb his own emotions, which would limit his abilities, hence why he'd decided on a set of secondary weapons he could fall back on if he needed to protect himself and others.

"You two look good." Naruto said bluntly as he looked at both Jiro and Mina.

Jiro rolled her eyes at that, but still smiled slightly. Mina however grinned widely. "I know! This is so exciting isn't it? I mean we get to wear superhero costumes for the first time! How cool is that!?"

"Very cool," Naruto chuckled, smiling widely now at the pink girl's enthusiasm.

"What's with your costume, Naruto, you look like some wannabe ninja?" Jiro spoke up, a slight smile on her own face as Mina threw an arm around her, the girls infectiously happy attitude even affecting her.

"Coming from the punk rocker?" Naruto replied dryly, making Jiro go a bit pink in the face as she rearranged her jacket. "Besides, I look good."

"I'll say." Mina practically purred, before she grinned sheepishly when both Naruto and Jiro looked over at her.

"Now we are all gathered, let's begin your first class in combat training!" All Might suddenly shouted, clapping his hands together loudly and getting the attention of the entire class as he did so, the man's smile widening more than ever as he looked over all of them, before noticeably pausing when he saw young Midoriya's costume, a costume many in the class thought looked strangely familiar for one reason or another.

"Sir!" One of the students suddenly spoke up, the student in question, who was wearing a set of modern looking, white armour, with exhausts on the calves and a helmet, raising his hand as he did so. Almost immediately everyone recognised the student as Iida, after all the loud and overly stern boy had already made quite the impression on the majority of the class. "Will we be using the same mock-city from the Entrance Exam for this training?!"

All Might grinned again as he heard that. "Why yes we will! Today's class will however be mostly based around indoor battle training, so you'll be using the buildings in the mock-city! After all, although a lot of villain cleanup is seen in the open, statistically though the majority of our work takes place inside, after all the smart criminals tend to act out of sight and in the shadows. With that in mind, for this test, you'll be separated into two man teams of hero and villain groups, then you'll duke it out in two on two combat!"

"Wait so we're going to be fighting each other, like properly with our Quirks?" Naruto asked loudly his arms crossed in front of him, and his blue eyes fixed intently on All Might as he waited for an answer, not at all sure himself how he felt about fighting against his classmates of two days as he did so.

"How do we determine who wins or loses?" Momo spoke up, the girl in question wearing a reveal red top and short shorts, with a wide belt wrapped around her waist. She having obviously gone for an outfit which not only looked good, but would also aid her in using her Quirk to its fullest.

"Can I just blow them all away?" Katsuki demanded loudly, slamming his fists together in front of him enthusiastically as he did so. With Bakago having gone for quite a striking costume, with large grenade like bracers on each of his arms, and dark coloured clothing that similar to Naruto's own, didn't restrict his mobility.

"We won't get expelled if we fail this time like Mr. Aizawa said, right?" Ochako asked nervously, with the brown haired girl having worn a pink and black jumpsuit, with a helmet on her head, and some kind of devices on her arms and around her waist.

"Also how should we choose teams?!" Tenya asked again, the boy's mind already whirling as he considered who he should have on his team.

"Just look at my costume, isn't it glorious?" Yuga asked, the blonde in question completely oblivious to everything else as he just twirled on the spot, displaying his overly gaudy and glittery costume to the rest of the class as he did so.

All Might in response to this was completely taken aback for a moment by the sudden onslaught of questions, his composure faltering momentarily before he rallied. "I will answer all of your questions! Now!"

With that said the man then rootled about in his belt before he pulled out a piece of paper, which he then proceeded to read from, as if it were a script. "Now listen up all of you, the scenario for this training is that a pair of villains have a nuclear weapon hidden somewhere in the building! In order to stop them the hero team must infiltrate the building and stop their plans before it's too late! If the heroes capture the villains or the weapon, they win! If the villains keep the heroes away from the weapon until time is up or they capture the heroes, they win! Also keep in mind that the heroes will be given a rope, which if used to bind a villain counts as the villain being captured, and if both villains are captured then the hero team also wins!"

The class all started muttering at that, some of the students already planning out how they would go about their assignments, depending on what side they were on of course. Others however were already talking to their fellow students, trying to recruit them to make a powerful pair with them.

"As for your teams, well they'll be chosen by a lottery! Now!" All Might then added, interrupting the sudden hubbub, as he derailed all of the students plans.

"Wait, you'll just chose the pairs at random?!" Kirishima shouted loudly.

"Pro Heroes often have to create makeshift teams with other heroes that they aren't familiar with. There's no way you can prepare for unexpected situations, after all." All Might shot back quickly, coming across as strangely wise as he did so.

Though Naruto suspected that All Might was probably still using that script of his to answer their questions.

All Might upon seeing no further questions then continued, once again taking control of his class. "Anyways, here we go! These are the teams you'll be fighting in today!"

With that said, the man then began reading out names, choosing teams at random as he did so. The man obviously not planning teams around the student's talents, the compatibility of their Quirks or even their strengths and weakness as he just read out two names at random and made them a team. With this often leading to some teams being unbalanced, still he was the teacher and supposedly knew best…

"Team A: Yuga and Izuku!"

"Team B: Mezo and Minoru!"

"Team C: Momo and Shoto!"

"Team D: Denki and Koji!"

"Team E: Mina and Ochako!"

"Team F: Tenya and Katsuki!"

"Team G: Kyoka and Naruto!"

"Team H: Tsuyu and Fumikage!"

"Team I: Toru and Mashirao!"

"Team J: Eijirou and Hanta!"

Upon hearing the teams, the class instantly erupted into noise as the students all began talking amongst each other, some of them cheering their luck at having a notably powerful partner, whilst others cursed their misfortune. For the most part though everyone seemed alright with their parings, after all it was still early on, and they knew very little about each other. With that said, most of the students began to break up into their new teams.

"So, Jiro, it looks like it's me and you." Naruto grinned as he looked over to the girl, who in response rolled her eyes, even if Naruto saw a hint of a smile on her face, and felt the faint amount of happiness coming from the girl with his Quirk.

"Oh I'm so excited." Jiro replied sarcastically.

"Aww you two are lucky." Mina grumbled, as she herself had wanted to be partnered with one of her two friends. Not that that kept her down for long as she instead turned around with a grin and looked to her partner. "Hey Ochako! Let's do this?"

Ochako sent Mina a nervous thumbs up as she heard that, before she gave Midoriya a slight glance before she walked away and over to where Mina was.

"Err hi, it looks like we're partners." Ochako said with a slight smile.

"You're damn right we are, and we're going to crush it!" Mina cheered, fist pumping the air as she did so, Ochako gaining a slight grin as she heard that, before she too showed her enthusiasm for the task to come.

Whilst all of this was going on, All Might had begun scanning over his list for a moment, before he once again choose two teams at random. Keeping to the idea that they should be prepared for the unexpected, as he did so. "Ok then, listen up. The first two teams to fight will be Team G, consisting of Kyoka and Naruto who will be the heroes, and Team F, consisting of Tenya and Katsuki who will be the villains!"

Naruto grinned widely as he heard that, more excited than ever as he realised that Jiro and himself would be the one of the first teams to fight it out. That being said, as he looked across the group of student, his blue eyes landed on Bakago, sensing the negative emotion coming from him as he glared over at Naruto and Jiro, or more specifically at Naruto. No doubt this was because Naruto had beaten him on the first day, and was currently ranked first in the class, for physical portion of their course, if not for the academic portion.

All Might ignored all this as he instead began his next set of instructions. "The villains will start inside the building. You'll each have five minutes to come up with a strategy, then after that the heroes will be able to enter the building as well! The rest of the class and myself will all observe through the surveillance cameras dotted around the building! Since this is practice training, feel free to fight it out without fear of injury! Of course, if things get too extreme, I'll cut the exercise short, but other than that, no worries! Give it your best shot!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As for next time, next time we'll see a showdown as the team battles begin, and the plot will advance as will the characters continue to develop.**

 **Also I have recently been watching the new My Hero Academia anime, and have to say I've been getting more and more ideas for it, so many I've started writing them down and cataloguing them so I don't forget. Either way I am getting excited about this story again, and hope you are too.**

 **Please leave a review, thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: It's alive! Yes hello all, after having been discontinued for a while, I found myself recently inspired after having read a couple of My Hero Academia fics, and rewatched the anime. Enough so that my previous distaste for the story, mainly due to some diehard Naruto fans pissing me off, due to my own opinions not lining up with their, vanishing!**

 **Instead I decided to look at the story again and post a new chapter. Hopefully people are still interested, and its temporary discontinuation notice didn't put people off.**

 **So yeah, here is the next, long awaited chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"The villains will start inside the building. You'll each have five minutes to come up with a strategy, then after that the heroes will be able to enter the building as well! The rest of the class and myself will all observe through the surveillance cameras dotted around the building! Since this is practice training, feel free to fight it out without fear of injury! Of course, if things get too extreme, I'll cut the exercise short, but other than that, no worries! Give it your best shot!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto and Jiro)**

"So how do you want to do this?" Naruto asked, looking up at the large tower block in front of him as he did so. His blue eyes scanning the building's thick, concrete walls, along with the multiple tinted windows that lined each floor. With him currently attempting to work out whether there was a way of infiltrating the building quietly without using the main entrance.

Honestly as far as villain hideouts went, to him at least, this place looked pretty good. The building was large, and had multiple floors, which made hiding within it quite easy. On top of that the tinted windows made it so someone inside could see out, however someone outside couldn't see in. This gave the advantage of visibility, and advanced warning of incoming heroes, or at least until the building was infiltrated.

The inside he also guessed, was probably similar to a maze in its makeup, or at least for those unfamiliar with the layout. Plus the stairs and narrow corridors would make defending quite easy, as not only would you be able to set ambushes, but also, if hiding on the tops floors, you would have the advantage of higher ground if fighting on staircases.

"Well we need to identify where they are hiding in the building first, we'd waste too much time searching every floor." Jiro replied with a shrug, looking her partner as she did so. "My Quirk, Earphone Jack, could be useful for that. If I stick my jacks into the wall it'll allow me to hear where they are in the building."

Naruto nodded at that, looking back to the pretty, dark haired girl as he did so, his gaze landing on her extended earlobes for a second. "Sounds good, my Quirk too will be helpful. With it I can sense emotions, I probably can't pinpoint them as well as you can with your hearing, but I can sense if the sources are getting closer or further away."

Jiro nodded at that, a look of interest passing across her face. "So that's your Quirk, you sense emotions?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes, but there is more to it than that. Sensing emotions is just a side-effect of my Quirk really. What I can actually do is draw power from other people's emotions, and then stockpile it in my body. After that I can use the energy in different ways, with the amount of power I gain, depending on both the strength of the emotions, the number of sources I draw them from, and my proximity to the sources. So basically the more sources of emotion there are, and the more intense the emotions, the stronger, faster and more powerful I get!"

 **( - )**

"That's…" Jiro began, her eyes widening as she digested just what the blonde's Quirk actually was. "Pretty amazing really, but…, well it also seems a bit… I don't know, inconsistent?"

Instead of taking offence like some might at having their Quick judged, Naruto just laughed. "You do have a point. At times, such as like when I am just by myself and there is no one else around me, I only really have my own emotions to use to empower myself, and so am not all that much stronger, or faster than an average person. Incidentally that is why I have these babies." He then continued, gesturing down at the two daggers he had sheathed in his boots. "An extra precaution."

Glancing down at the knives Jiro nodded, it made sense to have a backup weapon if you had a bit of an inconsistent Quirk, or one which you couldn't always rely on. That said, Naruto's abilities were still pretty impressive, the fact that he had managed to score first in the Quirk Assessment Test was evidence enough of that.

"But what about the whole red energy, bestial transformation thing?" Jiro asked. It was important to get down the basics of one another's Quirks before they started, and although she had already been pretty upfront about what she could do from the beginning, this was the first Naruto had gone into any detail on what he could do. Then again, it was also the first time she had directly asked him about it.

"Different emotions affect me in different ways. Negative emotions, like; anger, hate, rage, sadness and jealously, the power they give me is more… intense. They make me stronger, faster and more agile, but they also give me incredible regenerative capabilities, and a mutable cloak of energy that I can manipulate at will. That was the red energy thing you saw before.

Positive emotions though, like; joy, pride, excitement and happiness, they also make me stronger and faster, but they also massively increase my durability and senses, my durability increasing depending on the amount of positive energy I can store, on top of which the heightened senses give me a sensory ability of sorts. Plus, on top of that I can manipulate the positive energy I have stored outside of my body and give it a tangible, physical form."

Naruto took a deep breath after say this, before he paused, as if to gather his thoughts.

Jiro meanwhile could only shake her head in wonder. By the sounds of it his Quirk was pretty complicated, and pretty difficult to properly describe too.

"Cool." Jiro nodded. His Quirk sounded both incredibly powerful, yet also kind of confusing. "What's the drawback though? Quite a lot of Quirk's have them?"

"The emotions affect me," Naruto shrugged, looking a little uneasy now. "The more negative emotions I absorb, the stronger I get, but also the more aggressive, wrathful and angry I get. On the other hand the more positive emotions I take in, the more confident I get, and the more prideful and arrogant too. Honestly, the effects of taking in and storing excessive positive energy is probably just as bad as taking in negative energy."

Jiro frowned at that. It made sense when she thought of it, when he absorbed emotions, they didn't just empower him, but they also influenced him. She could imagine it got pretty difficult to stay in control, especially when it came to absorbing huge amounts of negative emotions form dozens of different sources.

"Yeah, it sounds worse than it is. But I've had my Quirk since I was really young, and so have a lot of control. I mean, don't get me wrong when I was really young I did lose control a few times when I absorbed too much negativity. It was pretty bad at the time, it even led to some of the people in the town avoiding me, or keeping their children away from me because they thought me some kind of demon or monster..." Naruto said, his tone turning a bit stiffer now, and a frown spreading across his face. By the looks of it, he was not comfortable with this topic, and was already regretting bringing it up.

Sensing his mood, Jiro put a comforting hand on his arm.

This was not the first time she had heard of things like this. After all, with the sheer amount of Quirks out there, there were sometimes those that were quite dangerous, or overtly villainous. And people, being people, often treated those with dangerous or potentially villainous Quirks, or who had mutation Quirk which made them look scary, like outcasts and freaks.

Ironically it was often this treatment that pushed many of these people into being villains. On the other hand though, some, a minority, were pushed in the opposite direction, and instead rose up to prove the naysayers wrong by becoming heroes.

Gang Orca, a high ranking Pro-Hero who had a pretty intimidating appearance and Quirk was a prime example of this, and from the looks of it, Naruto was trying to follow the same path.

"But anyway," Naruto forged on, oblivious to Jiro's thoughts. "That was in the past, nowadays I have much more control."

"Right," Jiro nodded, releasing his arm now.

"So yeah, getting back on track, my Quirk is pretty handy when it comes to finding people. Like now, I can feel Bakugo's angry, hateful emotions, and Iida's anxious and tense emotions faintly, which tells me that they are not on the first few floors, and instead probably on the top." The blonde said, taking a few steps forward now, his gaze once again fixed on the building in front of them.

"In that case we can advance pretty quickly, using your abilities and mine, to triangulate where they are." Jiro nodded, pretty confident now as with Naruto's Quirk they would be able to tell if their enemies approached them, and with hers they could find their exact location and listen in on them.

"Exactly, the five minutes prep time should be up pretty soon. So I suggest the moment the timer starts we head in. We'll need to still be careful in case of traps though, so we shouldn't rush. But still, we should be able to avoid wasting time checking each floor in turn." Naruto said with a nod, folding his arms now, a confident expression on his own face as his bright blue eyes met hers.

"Bakugo won't just sit around wait for us though. I reckon he'll try to hunts us, especially you, I mean did you see the way he was looking at you before?" Jiro muttered, a slight hint of worry entering her voice now.

Katsuki Bakugo had a pretty powerful Quirk, one which revolved around explosions, on top of that he had a vicious attitude, and a real chip on his shoulder too. He could potentially be very problematic, and pretty dangerous too, if they met him in a dark, narrow corridor.

"Yep I saw it, I also know exactly what he was feeling too when he looked at me." Naruto replied dryly, his blue eyes dimming slightly, as a hardness took over them. "He's angry, resentful and full of hatred and arrogance. Strangely though, he's also incredibly insecure, and it's that insecurity which brings forth all his negative traits and emotions."

Jiro winced as she heard that, and saw the look of distaste on the blonde's. "It must be difficult, you know, knowing what everyone around you feels. Useful in terms of posers and fakers, but horrible too."

"Yeah, it's not always good fun. Especially as a kid, you know, being able to sense people's hatred, their lust, and anger and rage, it…, well, suffice to say, it is not pleasant." Naruto continued, his tone still a bit stiff, even as he forced a bright smile onto his face.

"Can you turn it off?" Jiro asked, genuinely curious as she knew that there were some Quirks which could be turned on and off, and some that were always active.

"Not really, I can suppress it when there only a few people around me. But the more people there are, and the more intense their emotions, the harder it is to ignore them and suppress my sense." Naruto shrugged.

Jiro grimaced as she heard that, before pushing away her concern.

She liked Naruto quite a lot, but the two of them weren't that close, not yet anyway after all they had only known each other for a short while. As such she didn't want to push too far, or make him feel uncomfortable.

Not that she thought Naruto was the kind of guy to dwell on things, or brood, but still.

"Anyway, but my reckoning the five minutes should be over very soon. Before it's over we should ready ourselves so we can set off as soon as we can. After all we're on a time limit, and every second will count!" Naruto continued resolutely, rolling his shoulders as he did so and stretching his arms. His blue eyes intense as he gazed up at the building.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes earlier, inside the building with Bakugo and Iida)**

At the very top of the tower block, five stories above the chatting heroes, both Iida and Bakugo were standing next to a large, realistic looking warhead. Neither of them saying a word to one another.

With Iida awkwardly pacing back and forth, his full body suit of high tech, white armour clanking every now and then as he occasionally stopped at the windows and stared down at Kyoka and Uzumaki before he then turned away.

His gaze more often than not shifting back over to the scowling Bakugo warily as the blonde also paced around the room restlessly. With him occasionally muttering under his breath about smashing Uzumaki's head in, and putting the 'extra' in her place. His vitriol getting more and more vicious as time went on and their five minutes of prep time wound down.

"Bakugo," Iida finally spoke up, his brow furrowing as he shifted his helmeted head over to look at the masked blonde, "I think we should talk about how we'll defend the bomb."

"The plan's simple, four eyes!" Bakugo replied viciously, his red eyes locking on Iida as he ceased his pacing. "You stay here and protect the bomb, not that either of those 'extras' will get up here. Not after I hunt down that fucking Uzumaki down and destroy him! I'll show that little shit whose better!"

Bakugo was breathing much harsher now, his face set in a ferocious scowl as he snarled and cursed about what he would do to Uzumaki. With Kyoka apparently being little more than an afterthought to the blonde at this point.

"Watch your language," Iida said, unsure what else he could say in the face of Bakugo's rants. "It isn't befitting of a hero."

He could understand the blonde's frustration, if not his sheer hatred of the other blonde. After all, it wasn't easy to find yourself up against someone better than you, especially when you were used to being on top.

Iida likened it to the old idiom; of being a big fish in a little pond. After all, once you left your little pond, you soon found that the world was a lot bigger than you thought, and that there are much bigger fish out there.

"Fuck off," Bakugo replied bluntly, baring his teeth as he once again started pacing. "You stay here and protect the bomb, that way you're out of my way! I will head down and hunt the fuckers down and crush them!"

Iida withheld a sigh at that, but said no more. Bakugo was not the most reasonable of people, he was far too emotional, and despite not being stupid, his actions more often than not tended to fly in the face of logic.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it." Iida nodded, his brow furrowing as he made up plans for how he would protect the bomb until the time limit ran down. His mind racing as he tried to put himself into the mind-set of a villain.

It was as he was thinking this that a loud buzzing sounding rang out overhead, and All Might's voice boomed out. " **Villains and heroes, ready yourselves, for the battle training starts…, NOW**!"

"Baku-" Iida began turning to his partner as he did so, only to find himself alone. The spikey haired blonde having already disappeared. No doubt he was already heading down to ambush and confront Uzumaki and Kyoka.

Iida withheld a sigh at that, even as he started pacing, patiently waiting for one or other of the two to make it up to the top floor and confront him. Already he had a plan in mind, about how he could use his speed to keep the bomb away from them until the time limit ended.

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto and Jiro)**

"Right, let's go!" Naruto said, jogging into the building as he did so, Jiro right behind him. "We'll head for the bomb as our main target as I think finding and capturing it is, an easier and faster strategy, than fighting and incapacitating both Iida and Bakugo."

"I agree," Jiro nodded quietly, both of them slowing down as they entered the dark building, the grey, metal panelled corridors making the place dark, cold and a perfect place to ambush someone.

Heading over to a nearby wall Jiro's earphone jacks connected with a concrete pillar, her eyes closing as she focused on listening to the sound waves. "There's footsteps overhead, they're quite distant though. By the sounds of it they're on one of the top floors like you said."

Naruto nodded at that, even as he continued walking, both of them reaching a staircase now, and then ascending it together. Naruto heading first and slightly ahead of Jiro so as to act as the tank, with Jiro acting as his support, her earphone jacks hovering near the slots to the amplifiers on her boots.

"Bakugo's on the move, he is getting closer, probably heading down to confront us." Naruto muttered, his tone becoming a bit rougher as he did so, even as wisps of red energy began to trail across his skin as he started using his Quirk.

Bakugo's anger was intense, and his emotions were strong, on top of that both Iida and Jiro's emotions were more mixed, both of them were nervous, and yet also confident. Taking that all in, Naruto began to draw on the negative emotions, the reddish energy that surrounded him get stronger the closer Bakugo came.

Unfortunately he was not able to absorb enough to enter his Yin Form. That being said, there was still enough that his outward appearance began to change, even as his mood became slightly grimmer.

Jiro eyed Naruto as he said that, her dark eyes flicking over the wisps of red energy, taking in his sharpening nails, wilder looking hair, crimson eyes and sharper teeth as she did so.

Just as his appearance changed when he drew on positive emotions, so too did it change when he drew on negativity.

"How do you want to handle him?" Jiro asked, pondering the options of either direct confrontation, or avoiding him.

"I suggest we try to avoid him." Naruto muttered, his crimson eyes narrowing as Bakugo got even closer, even as both he and Jiro made it onto the second floor, with Bakugo having reached the floor just above them.

"Right," Jiro nodded, her head moving up as she plugged her earphone jacks back in. "He's right on top of us. He's walking at a steady pace, and probably heading in the direction of the stairs."

"If we carry on as we are then, then we'll meet him on the staircase. Taking into account his explosive Quirk, there will be a lot of collateral damage, and it could cause both the building and the staircase to become unstable." Naruto muttered, his mind moving quickly.

Coming to a stop Jiro nodded at that. "So?"

"So we find another way up." Naruto replied simply, his red eyed gaze shifting up to the corridor's high ceiling. "Use your jacks to keep a track of Bakugo, I'll make us another path."

Jiro nodded at that, trusting in her partner as she then turned and plugged her jacks back into the wall, her eyes not leaving Naruto as she did so.

Conscious of this, but unbothered by it. Naruto channelled his negative energy down to his hands and feet, enshrouding all four appendages in a cloak of red energy. The cloak shifting even as it reshaped itself to create claw like hands and feet.

Smiling at this, he then leapt into the air, his clawed hands sinking easily into the metal panelled walls, like a hot knife through butter. His crimson eyes burning red as he quickly climbed up the wall, leaving a trail of smoking hand holds behind as he did so.

After which he hung off of the ceiling, blunting the claws on his feet and left hand, even as he dislodged his right hand and shifted the crimson claw into a long, thin blade.

Concentrating hard now, Naruto quickly got to work, his blade of negative energy slicing through the ceiling above him as he quickly cut a hole into it. His teeth clenched as he finished cutting, and then reformed the blade on his hand into a hammer like shape, even as he pulled his arm back and then shoved his hammer like fist into the ceiling, grunting as he physically forced the sliced up part of the ceiling up and to the side, trying to do so silently as he did so.

"I can hear his footsteps, he is on the same floor as us now and getting closer." Jiro called up quietly.

Naruto nodded at that, even as he dropped to the floor again, the red energy around his limbs dispersing as he instead wrapped an arm around Jiro's narrow waist and leapt up. The leap carrying both of them through the hole and onto the floor above.

"Awesome." Jiro grinned as Naruto released her, and she looked back down at the hole in the ground. The floor had to be more than a foot thick. "You can use the negative energy to cut things?"

"I can control its shape and consistency, so I can make it as sharp as I want, or as dense as I want. So good for both offense and defence I suppose. But in this case I just sharpened it to the max, and increased its density." Naruto nodded.

"Awesome." Jiro muttered, a slight tinge of jealousy in her voice now. Noticeably though there was no malice behind that jealousy.

"Thanks, but anyway, come on let's go. I tried to make as little mess as possible, but he might still see the hole. We should try to get to Iida before he notices." Naruto said, already quietly jogging through the corridors as he did so, Jiro following closely after him.

 **( - )**

 **(Below)**

Walking down the second floor's corridor, the still angry Bakugo continued striding through the hallways, his red eyes narrowed and his ears peeled as he tried to track the two 'heroes'. His teeth still bared, and his hands sparking as he began to get impatient. His gaze roving the corridor in front of him for any sign of his quarry.

Something was wrong. He definitely should have run into his two opponents by now, it wasn't possible for them to have snick passed him after all, as the stairs were the only way up to the next level, unless of course you counted the lift, but that had been shut down.

So, with that in mind, either the duo were still searching the bottom floor hoping to find the bomb. Or they had somehow found another way up, or somehow snuck past him, which again should be impossible.

Growling at that, Bakugo continued to storm forwards, passing straight under the hole in the roof without noticing as he instead headed for the lifts. He would prise the doors open and check the shafts, just in case the 'heroes' were trying to climb them.

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto and Jiro)**

Continuing along the corridors both Naruto and Jiro quickly ascended the next two floors and made it to the top. Jiro using her Quirk, and Naruto his, to triangulate Iida's location, even as they kept a weather eye out for Bakugo. Who, as far as they could tell, was still searching for them several floors further down.

Pausing at the door to the room Iida was in, the duo turned to one another.

"Iida's Quirk is based on speed. We'll need to go in quickly otherwise he could make things tricky." Naruto muttered, thinking on what he knew of Iida's Quirk as he did so.

"Doesn't your Quirk give you enhanced speed and strength? Do you reckon you could keep up with him?" Jiro asked, eyeing the wisps of red energy that had once again started trailing across Naruto's body.

"It does, but it depends on the amount of people around me and the strength of their emotions. So far I can only draw on four people. Being honest, I would probably need to have at least twenty sources to draw on in order to match Iida." Naruto replied with a shrug, it was hard to get estimates on these things. But he knew from experience that with his Quirk, quantity was more important that quality so to speak.

Individually he would get a lot more of a power up from being in proximity to Bakugo than he would Iida. However in contrast, he would get even more from two Iida's when compared to one Bakugo. It was kind of complicated, but that was the general basics.

"How far is your range?" Jiro asked, thinking back on the rest of the class and All Might, all of whom were only a few hundred metres away, and probably watching the ongoing match intently.

"About eighty or so metres to start with." Naruto shrugged, a frown on his face. "However it increases the more powerful I get. So the more people I am near the more empowered I am, and the further my range.

Jiro nodded at that, sort of understanding what he was getting at.

"Right, so I am thinking we burst in and surprise him. You hit him with a sonic wave from your boots, hopefully freezing him or distracting him for long enough for me to rush in and take him out, or at least engage him." Naruto muttered, glancing down at the amplifiers on her boots as he did so.

"Right, let's do it." Jiro nodded, her jacks already plugging into her boots as she set herself, ready to unleash an amplified blast of sound at Iida the moment she could.

She could probably hit him now if she really tried, however there was always the worry that the doors would deaden the sound wave enough so as to effect its effectiveness.

With that said Naruto took a step back, the red energy once again cloaking his hands in red claws, the energy shifting and moving so that it covered both of his arms up to the shoulders now, his burning red eyes narrowing as he did so. After which he took a step forward and booted the door open as hard as he could.

In response to which the double doors flew open, one side of them blasting clear off its hinges and slamming into the floor a few feet away, even as Naruto leapt forward. With him rapidly dashing into the room, his clawed hands at his sides as he moved to one side, making to circle around the shocked Iida, even as Jiro unleashed her own assault.

"Ahh dammit!" Iida cried out, gripping his head as he did so, his voice sounding out over his communicator and warning Bakugo several floors below of what was happening, even as the amplified sound waves continued to assail him.

Seeing this Naruto dashed in from the side, leaping up as he did so and landing a flying kick straight to Iida's helmeted head. His enhanced strength, adding to his technically perfect kick, as he blasted Iida off of his feet. The blow cracking the helmet as it sent him flying backwards and to the floor.

Twisting in the air after his kick, Naruto landed back on the ground in a crouched position, his claw like hands digging deep gouges into the concrete as he steadied himself for a moment. After which he darted forwards once more, ignoring the distant shouts of rage and explosions as Bakugo tried in vain to get up to the top floor to stop them.

Instead his attention, and Jiro's, was on the bomb. Both of them moving as one as they rushed towards the centre of the room and secured the warhead for a flawless victory!

" _ **Hero team wins!**_ " All Might's voice boomed out, even as Naruto and Jiro high fived. Naruto releasing the stored up negative energy in his body as he did so, his features returning to normal as the duo celebrated their victory.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? Was it worth it, did you enjoy the chapter? Personally I thought it was important as it allowed me to better set out Naruto's Quirk, which like I have said previously, is partially based off of Marvel's carnage and a Bijuu cloak for the Yin Form, and Partially based off of Sage Mode.**

 **Though that being said they are not the same thing, it is inspired by, in reality his Quirk is not Sage Mode, nor it is the Kyuubi cloak. I want to reiterate that, as previously I have had people complaining about it. Naruto's Quirk is powerful, but not all powerful. It has just as man weaknesses as it has strengths. It has a nod of respect towards the Naruto source material in how it works, but is complaint to the My Hero Academia verse version of Naruto, and is neither of those.**

 **That said it is quite fun to play around with. As too is the My Hero Academia world. Honestly I am so hyped up for the upcoming new season.**

 **Back onto this story though, I will be finishing off the battles next chapter, I am not going to cover them all, and then advance the plot as we move through the events of the first season.**

 **But yeah, so this story is alive again. SO I hope you all follow, favourite and review, and also check out my other stories if you have some time.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, and I'll catch you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Not got much to say, other than thanks for the continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks a lot for reading and please do leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naurto.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Twisting in the air after his kick, Naruto landed back on the ground in a crouched position, his claw like hands digging deep gouges into the concrete as he steadied himself for a moment. After which he darted forwards once more, ignoring the distant shouts of rage and explosions as Bakugo tried in vain to get up to the top floor to stop them._

 _Instead his attention, and Jiro's, was on the bomb. Both of them moving as one as they rushed towards the centre of the room and secured the warhead for a flawless victory!_

 _"_ _ **Hero team wins!**_ _" All Might's voice boomed out, even as Naruto and Jiro high fived. Naruto releasing the stored up negative energy in his body as he did so, his features returning to normal as the duo celebrated their victory._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

It was a few minutes after the exercise had ended, and a triumphant Naruto and Jiro, a pissed off and raging Katsuki, and a visibly disappointed Tenya had all re-joined All Might and the rest of the class in the observation room.

The moment the four costumed heroes had entered, All Might smiled and directed all of them over to one side so that they could stand in front of the rest of the class in a line, separating them both into their pairings.

Which honestly, in Naruto's opinion was probably a good idea.

Katsuki Bakago was visibly trembling in frustration and anger, probably, and partly, because he and his teammate, Tenya Iida, had been soundly beaten, and also due to the fact that he hadn't even had a chance to cut loose and fight against another Quirk user.

 **( - )**

 **(With Iida)**

Tenya Iida meanwhile was just looking down at his feet in disappointment, his cracked and partially damaged helmet clutched in one hand, and a visible bruise forming on one side of his face as he occasionally sent sideways looks towards Naruto and Jiro.

Though in his case he was more looking at the blonde, after all he had been the one to literally kick him in the head and knock him off of his feet.

Not that Tenya was all that surprised that he had done such a thing.

Naruto, despite not being the brightest of students in the class, had truly excelled in the Quirk field test the other day. Proving himself to be one of the best students in the class at practical work, even if at Academics he was a bit lacking.

Or at least that is what he though. Tenya had seen the student scores after all, and had inferred Naruto's lacklustre academic results. After all with a Quirk like his, he without a doubt aced the practical test. Which of course brought into question just how he could possibly have not ranked in the upper echelons of the class rankings, unless his scores in the written test were not great?

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto)**

As Tenya was having these thoughts, Naruto himself was absentmindedly playing with the blade of his combat knife. Not that the knife in question was a proper knife. Instead it was a rubber bladed substitute. Which is what it would remain, according the Support Department, or at least until he got his provisional license.

Turns out U.A. weren't too keen on the idea of one of their First Year students having knives, even though it was a part of his costume, and to be fair Naruto could see why.

They were a weapon, and as such had no place in a classroom, or in the hands of an untrained, unqualified person. After all, just as Quirks were heavily regulated, and their use banned, unless under strict supervision, or unless you had a licence, so to should dangerous support items.

Still hopefully sooner or later he would get his Provisional Hero License and a proper set of knives to add to his costume, you know, just in case he was in a one on one situation with a villain, and had no other people, save for the two of them, to draw power from. A safeguard so to speak, something which could make up for his Quirk's weakness.

A few minutes later Naruto was knocked from his thoughts when All Might began speaking, the tall, incredibly built man smiling widely as he turned to the class at large and gestured to Naruto and Jiro.

" **Well class,** " All Might started, coughing into his fist with his hand before he gestured to the victors. " **I will admit that that was quite an unexpected match, but none the less impressive, despite their being a distinct lack of action!** " All Might then paused as he said that, looking around at the other students. " **Now, can anyone tell me just why this match was so impressive?"**

"I know sensei!" Momo spoke up first, even as the other students started muttering to one another, and Bakugo continued shaking in barely controlled rage. With Momo raising her hand as she spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, young Yaoyorozu!" All Might boomed, his large smile widening even further.

"It was a tactical match up. Uzumaki and Jiro, they both went into the exercise looking to avoid direct confrontation, or at least until they found the bomb. They stuck together and used one another's Quirks to quickly locate the two villains, and the approximate location of the bomb. Following that they then avoided Bakugo and ambushed Tenya, outnumbering, overwhelming and overpowering him with ease." Momo rattled off, her tone contemplative and her expression intense as she thought back on the match and analysed what she had seen.

"Correct!" All Might boomed, his grin widening even more. "The winning team used clever tactics to avoid confrontation until the bomb was found. They didn't force a confrontation, or get embroiled in a pointless fight. It was a very good display of how heroes should act!"

"But come on sir, it was a bit unmanly don't you think!?" Kirishima spoke up, scratching his spiky red haired idly as he sent Naruto and Jiro an apologetic shrug. "I mean sorry guys, but it was a bit boring, you just snuck around and avoided fighting! Where was the challenge, or the excitement?!"

"Yeah, but they still won though!" Ochako replied, her cheeks puffed up as she scowled at the startled Kirishima.

"Indeed they did!" All Might nodded, his gaze on Kirishima now. "But remember this young Kirishima, sometimes you can win a battle without fighting! At the same time, by fighting the enemy, you could win the battle, but lose the war."

Kirishima nodded uncertainly at that, an awkward look on his face as he felt the Number One Hero's gaze on him.

"Now, what did you all think of Bakugo and Tenya's performance?" All Might then continued, looking around at the rest of the class as he did so.

"They kind of messed up didn't they?" Mina spoke up, her golden coloured eyes twinkling as she saw Jiro and Naruto throw her amused looks, and Bakugo scowl at her.

"A little more detail would be nice…" All Might chuckled lightly. "But although, yes, they did make mistakes, it was not all bad. They did have some positive moments. Can anyone tell me what the good points and bad points of their performance were? Ah yes, young Midoriya!"

Naruto turned a bit, looking away from the still grinning Mina, as he instead turned to look at the diminutive, awkward, green haired boy, Midoriya. The weird kid, with the Quirk that destroys his own body.

"E-erm, yes, well, neither of them really communicated properly. I mean Tenya tried, b-but Kacchan didn't listen…" Midoriya said quickly, his freckled face flushing red as he saw Bakugo glare hatefully at him, and the rest of the class watching him curiously. "And so since they didn't communicate, they both just went off and did their own thing, neither of them taking into account either Jiro or Uzumaki's Quirks. Because of this the heroes were unable to find the heroes, or react in time when the heroes ambushed Tenya."

Naruto tiled his head to the side at the nervous boy's words. He made a good point, but his shaky tone, awkward mumbling, and avoidance of eye contact, with like everybody, was a bit off putting. In fact it made Naruto curious about whether the boy might be a bit autistic.

"Well put Midoriya!" All Might replied with a wide smile, "And yes, you make a good point. Communication! Team G had it and Team F didn't. Both teams had information on one another's Quirks after your Quirk Assessment test the other day, but only one of the teams used that information proactively."

From where he was standing, Naruto could almost hear Bakugo's teeth grinding in fury and frustration, even as the red eyed, spikey, blonde haired kid turned to glare heatedly at him.

The kid hated him, Naruto could see that much, and honestly, it startled him. It had just been a simple training exercise, he had just gone into it with the intent to have fun and win. He hadn't done so to piss off a fellow classmate.

"Now, before we get onto the next match up, how about we pick the Most Valued Player, an MVP?" All Might continued, turning to look at the four waiting heroes in training as he did so.

"Erm All Might," Naruto said after a few moments of silence, his hand raised in the air as he attracted the much taller, and broader blonde man's attention. "I don't think there really was an MVP, or at least for our team. We both did our parts and worked together. Honestly, without either of us pulling our weight we might not have won."

Kyoka sent Naruto a bright look at that, her lips curling upwards into a smile at his words. Even as Momo and a couple of other students in the group murmured their assent. At least some of them agreeing with Naruto's point that, as far as team that worked together went, there shouldn't be an MVP.

"Haha, a good point young Uzumaki, a good point indeed!" All Might nodded, after blinking in surprise for a few moments, his smile brighter than ever as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. The strength of his hand making Naruto, who at this point was not absorbing the emotions of those around him to empower himself, stagger a bit.

"Erm thanks," Naruto nodded, rubbing his shoulder for a moment, even as he activated the main facet of his Quirk and absorbed some of Bakugo's simmering anger, embarrassment and resent. His eyes flashing red for a moment, even as the slight ache in his shoulder rapidly faded away.

All Might nodded at that, not looking at Naruto now as he instead flicked through the tablet in his hand. "Yes well, you four get back in line, the four of you, like the rest of your classmates will have a chance to think back on your mistakes and triumphs later when you fill out an after mission report for homework."

Of the assembled students; Naruto, Mina, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero all let out audible groans at that, none of them looking at all pleased at the thought of homework, especially not written work. Not that All Might paid them any mind, save for an amused smile at their reactions.

"Now, I believe we will move onto the next match up. Hmm let's see; Team A: which consist of Yuga Aoyama and Izuku Midoriya versus Team E: which consists of Mina Ashido and Ochako Uraraka!"

Instantly Naruto turned to look at the students in question, his gaze moving from Uraraka. The short, curvy brown haired girl who looked pumped up as she shared a grin with her team mate.

Mina meanwhile, looked to be practically vibrating in excitement, her golden eyes twinkling as she reached out and high fived Uraraka.

In contrast Midoriya looked like he had just pissed himself, a constipated look having passed across his face, even as he started mumbling inaudibly to himself. As for Yuga, he didn't even acknowledge All Might's words as he instead continued to pout and preen as he looked into a nearby, dark computer screen and checked out his reflection.

Yeah, Naruto already had his bets on who would win this match up…

"Now, Team A will be the heroes, whilst Team E will be the villains, and as with the last time, both teams will have five minutes to come up with a plan before the match starts. Now teams, to your starting positons!" All Might said, beaming at the four students in question, Naruto sensing both pride, and excitement emanating off of the man, more so than when he announced the last match up.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that feeling, not that he was all that put out that All Might seemed more interested and invested in the upcoming match than he did in the previous one, his one.

No, instead he was curious as to just why the man seemed so inordinately proud and excited. On top of which, the blonde's sharp eyes had caught All Might's gaze straying to Midoriya more than anyone else.

It was subtle, barely noticeable, unless someone was specifically looking for it, or rather watching All Might closely as they tried to work out the reason behind the man's suddenly much stronger, positive emotions.

Oblivious to Naruto's thoughts, all four students nodded their heads and filed out. Both Uraraka and Mina jogging towards the building, both of them already talking, no doubt about the upcoming match.

Midoriya too ran out of the room as he headed for the hero's starting point, his green eyes now shining with excitement, partially reflecting his contradictory emotions, both his bubbling excitement and gnawing anxiety. As for Yuga, he minced out of the room a few moments later, his sparkly, purple cape whirling behind him as he leisurely made his way out of the room.

"That guy is going to get completely crushed!" Kirishima muttered, shaking his head as he did so.

"What do you reckon their chances are?" Jiro asked Naruto, even as the four previous fighters mingled with the rest of the students, all of whom were chattering away excitedly about the last match, and about the upcoming one.

"I don't see Midoriya or Aoyama pulling out a win here." Naruto muttered, shaking his head, even as he and the rest of those present turned to the main screen. The two teams had just reached their starting points and were both now about to start discussing their plans for the upcoming match.

Jiro nodded at that. "I can see what you mean."

 **( - )**

 **(With Mina and Uraraka)**

"So what's the plan?" Mina asked her partner, Uraraka, as she casually inspected the fake bomb. It look pretty legit, or at least it did until she touched it. The entire thing wobbling backwards and forwards at the slightest push. The thing felt like it was hollow, and made out of fibreglass.

"I don't know, but after watching the last match I don't think it's worth splitting up or trying to confront them one on one." Ochako replied with a shrug, a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's only Midoriya and Aoyama." Mina replied with a laugh, waving her hand at Uraraka as if to disregard her worries. "Midoriya breaks his bones every time he uses his Quirk, the guys a one hit wonder, and Aoyama, his laser thing looks like it packs a punch, but when we did the Quirk Assessment Test the other day he told me that it hurts his tummy if he uses it too much." Mina then giggled at that.

"Maybe," Ochako replied, "But you shouldn't count Midoriya out, he seems pretty stubborn, and all he needs is to hit you once. I mean I was with him during the practical test to get into U.A., he totally took down the Zero Pointer with just a single punch!"

"Damn!" Mina cried out, leaping back in shock, somewhat theatrically. "I wouldn't want to be hit by him then!"

"No, that's why I think we should look to defend this room." nodded Ochako.

"Well we could, but it would be pretty tricky. No offense put your Quirk doesn't look like it's great in combat." Mina began, a guilty look on her face as she turned to her partner.

"No it's fine you're right. It's pretty handy most of the time, but when I am indoors like this, there's only really so much that I can do." Uraraka shrugged. "Your Quirk sounds like it would be pretty good to fight with though!"

"Yeah, well, it is some of the time." Mina replied, an uncertain look on her face. "I can create and release acid from my pores, and I can change the viscosity and strength of it. Thing is though I've not really had much training in how to fight with it. So I am a little worried. I mean if I make it too strong it could be too deadly to use against a person, it could like kill, or at least permanently disfigure someone."

"Hey, yeah we don't want that, this is only training!" Ochako cried out, waving her hands at the thought of Midoriya being melted. "Can't you just tone it down?"

"I could, but it wouldn't be all that effective. I mean I could destroy Aoyama's laser belt thing which would help neutralise him as a threat. But Midoriya though, I couldn't really do anything to him, unless I wanted to really hurt him…" The pink haired girl muttered, her face scrunched up in a frown.

"Hmm," Ochako hummed, scratching her chin absentmindedly as she pondered on what they should do. "So we shouldn't head out there to confront them, and would struggle to hold them off if they attacked us. So then what should we do then?"

Mina was about to shrug at that, before she paused, her eyes brightening as a sudden thought occurred to her. "I think I have an idea!"

 **( - )**

 **(At the same time with the other team)**

"So we're agreed then yes?" Aoyama simpered in his French accented voice, his hands on his armoured hips, and his flashy purple cape flowing about behind him as he checked out his reflection in a nearby window. "We head in there straight away, make a flashy, sparkling entrance. You punch the pink one, whilst I hit the other one with my laser beam. It'll be over in a single flashy, glorious strike!"

Midoriya blinked at that, as far as he was aware they hadn't even had a discussion of what they should be doing, or how to go about tracking down the weapon, or defeating the 'villains'. In fact all they had done was arrive at the starting point, with Aoyama spending most of the time preening and primping as he gazed at his reflection. Meanwhile Izuku had just been muttering to himself about the strengths and weaknesses of both Uraraka and Mina's Quirks.

There hadn't been much in the way of cohesion, planning or discussion. For one Izuku didn't know how to approach the odd, flamboyant, narcissistic, foreign boy. He had never been that good at dealing with other people, not without a lot of awkward fumbling.

"I-I don't know, they m-might be expecting a straightforward attack." Izuku replied nervously, looking up at the looming tower block ahead of them as he did so. This was it, his first proper fight as a hero, even if it was a training/ simulation fight against his fellow students.

Even so though, this was where it began, it was where he could prove his worthiness to be a hero to the rest of his class. It was the opportunity he had been waiting for, the one which would allow him to prove to All Might that the Number One Hero had not been wrong in entrusting his Quirk, One For All, to him.

Izuku clenched his teeth at that. This was it, this was his unofficial debut as a hero!

"Nonsense my friend, between your strength and the power of my laser, we should have no problem blowing the competition away!" Aoyama once again waved him off.

Opening his mouth to respond to that, Izuku was caught flat footed when an alarm suddenly rang out, and All Might's voice boomed out overhead announcing the start of the exercise.

"Come along Midoriya, let's show them how we sparkle!" Aoyama called out, even as he ran straight into the building, his glittery purple cape flapping about behind him, even as the sun overhead caught his silver armour and the odd, curved, translucent orange glasses he was wearing.

"Wait up for me!" Izuku called after him, pulling up the hood of his own costume, and the face mask. A pair of what looked like bunny ears flapping around above his head, both protrusion reminiscent of All Might's unique hairstyle, as he ran into the building.

A few moments later the two of them found themselves in the dark, maze like tower block, both of them running through the corridors, Aoyama in the lead, slight bursts of light erupting from the belt around his waist as he did so. The small laser blasts, controlled and aimed as they were by the belt, partially lighting their way, even as they rapidly ascended the building.

"I don't like this," Midoriya said nervously, looking around at his surroundings anxiously a few minutes later. They had managed to climb four floor without a sign of either Ochako or Mina or the bomb. "Where are they?"

"They are probably going to make a last stand whilst defending the bomb. Don't worry Midoriya, between the two of us we can take them down!" Aoyama said encouragingly, using his hand to flick a bang of his blonde hair out of his face, even as he climbed up the last set of stairs. His pace notably slower than before.

Obviously the flamboyant blonde was a bit nervous now too, despite his outward bravado.

A minute or so later, and more than halfway into their ten minute exercise the two heroes made it to the top floor. With both of them having come to a stop before a large set of double, reinforced doors.

"You think this is it?" Izuku asked, reaching out with one of his white gloved hands and trailing his hand down the cold metal door.

"I see nowhere else where they could have hidden the weapon." Aoyama shrugged, taking a step back as he did so, the circular, glass like oval on the front of his belt glowing as he started to once again draw on his Quirk. "Now get ready to use some of that strength of yours. I will blow the doors open and surprise them, you meanwhile run in and start throwing some punches."

Izuku sent him a nervous look at that. He didn't know how to properly regulate his power yet, not only did he break his arm every time he used his Quirk, but also he could not control the strength of his punches. Even a single, direct blow from one of his fists would probably kill someone if he wasn't very careful.

He was scared, he wouldn't dare hit someone with his full power.

That said he could hit the air and create shockwaves like All Might sometimes did. All he needed to do was rush in there and throw single punch. The resulting shockwave would send both Mina and Uraraka flying into the back wall.

Izuku nodded to himself at that thought, even as he turned to Aoyama and gave him a nod too.

"Bien." Aoyama nodded, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, even as he put both of his hands onto his hips and prepared to unleash a laser beam.

Or rather he tried to, because moments before he did, he let out a scream of shock as a spray of silvery, gooey like liquid shot down from the ceiling and struck his belt. The odd, slimy looking gunk hissing and smoking the moment it hit his belt, even as it started to rapidly melt through the support item.

"Mina!" Izuku cried out, looking up as he did so, only for his eyes to widen as he looked through the gloom and saw the grinning, pinked skinned girl disappearing into a hole she had obviously melted into the overhead ventilation system.

A part of him wanted to groan at just how cliché it was, what with how she was using the ventilation system to get around. It was the kind of thing you would expect from an old fashioned spy film, or a low budget hero movie. It was so cliché that he hadn't even thought of it. That said the pink haired girl obviously had.

"My precious belt!" Aoyama cried out, fumbling with the melting item after which he quickly pulled it off, a look of anguish on his face as he then threw the all but destroyed tool onto the floor.

"Aoyama we need to focus!" Izuku said, his heart still thundering even as he turned and ran at the double doors, not using his Quirk as he instead used his own natural strength and body weight as he crashed into them and then threw them open.

"W-wait!" Aoyama cried out, chasing after him, his formerly flawless amour now pitted and scarred by the splashes of acid that hit it.

Izuku though ignored him, as instead he had to leap out of the way when he heard a creak overhead. Only for a number of large pieces of half melted metal to fall down on him from overhead.

"Dammit!" Izuku shouted as he leapt backwards and back through the doorway, only for Aoyama to crash into his back, sending them both down, even as more rubble rained down on them.

Pushing the still off kilter Aoyama off of him, Izuku forced his way out of the few scraps of rubble that hit him, his costume noticeably torn in several places.

Once free and back on his feet he then surveyed the room behind the double doors, only to see that it was empty.

There was no bomb, nor was there any sign of either Mina or Uraraka.

In fact the only thing of any note he could see, aside from all the debris Mina had probably dropped on them, was the large hole that had been melted into the roof.

"She's still in the ventilation shafts!" Aoyama cried out from behind him, his face scrunched up as he used his Quirk to start firing laser beams into the roof, the beams nowhere near as accurate or as controlled as they would normally be, were he using his belt.

Not that that stopped them from being effective as every laser beam he sent out tore through the metal shaft overhead and blasted a hole into the roof.

"Aoyama stop! You're going to bring the whole roof down on us!" Izuku shouted, grabbing Aoyama as he did so, only for an ominous groan to sound out overhead, cracks notably forming in the ceiling. "Run!"

Aoyama didn't need telling twice, with a squeak of fright he turned and ran, Izuku following after him. Bits and pieces of concrete and metal falling down all around them as the roof of the building started collapsing down around them.

Looking behind him as he ran, Izuku manage to catch a single glimpse of the other team. Mina grinning as she continued to use her acid, spraying it on the area in front of her, no doubt weakening and half melting the roof as she did so.

Thinking on it, that was probably why the roof overhead was collapsing on top of them. This was her trap, she ambushed them whilst they prepared to rush into the room, neutralising Aoyama's control belt and attracting their attention as she then got them to start firing up into the ceiling.

The minor collapse from before must have been caused by Mina when she crawled out of the ventilation system and then started running across the weakened rooftop.

On top of that, behind Mina he could also see Uraraka and the bomb, the curvy, brown hair girl notably carrying the bomb as she ran in the opposite direction to him. Quickly his sharp mind locked on what she had done. The hole in the ceiling, Uraraka's gravity Quirk. They had moved the bomb, probably sometime before they had lured them up to the top floor and into their trap.

The villains!

 **"** **Less than one minute remains!"** All Might's voice boomed out, adding to the heroes, though mainly Izuku's, stress and anxiety as they made it to the stairwell, just as the remnants of the roof collapsed, and both Mina and Uraraka, using Uraraka's Gravity Quirk leapt off of the remains of the tower block, through the air and onto a nearby building.

"We've lost!" Aoyama cried out, his skin noticeably tinged green as he clutched his stomach and looked mournfully in the direction of the fleeing girls, both of whom were more than a hundred metres away by this point.

"Can't you hit them with your laser?" Izuku tried desperately.

"They're too far away, and even if they weren't," Aoyama clutched his stomach now, his tone distinctly pathetic. "My tummy hurts…"

Izuku grit his teeth at that, his mind a whirl, and his heart thundering in his chest. He was about to lose, he was about to disgrace himself right in front of All Might.

This, this wasn't acceptable. Not if he wanted to be the next Number One Hero, the Symbol of Hope, and to save the world!

With that thought in mind, Izuku bent his legs, pumping One For All through them, his trousers ripping to shreds even as the veins on his legs starting glowing red.

"You won't get away!" Izuku cried out, even as he jumped, lunging forward as fast as he can.

Almost at once the ground below him shattered, the wall directly behind where he stood exploding outwards and scattering chunks of rock and debris onto the street below.

Vaguely he was aware of Aoyama squealing, the blonde boy clutching onto the stairwell's handrail even as a massive gust of wind exploded outwards from Izuku. The stairs beneath him collapsing completely, along with the rest of the surrounding walls as she shot forward, little more than a green blur.

Not that Izuku could do anything by that point, as the force of his jump had sent him hurtling from his spot and over to where the two girls were running. His body a literal bullet, the skin on his face rippling as he shot towards them, and then past them, the bomb, which now bore a large crack on the side, now clasped in his hands.

Behind him, as he whizzed past, both Mina and Ochako could only cry out in shock as Midoriya, little more than a green blur in their eyes, literally snatched victory from them at the last second. His legs, now blackened and broken, now flapping about behind him as he continued hurtling forwards.

Only for a cry of pain to leave his lips as he slammed into a nearby building, the bomb breaking apart, and one of his shoulders dislocating as he slammed straight into the side of the building and through the wall. Several of the bones in his arms breaking too as he then rolled a few more metres along the floor of the new building, before he passed out.

 **( - )**

 **(In the observation room)**

 **"** **That's time, and the Hero's… win?!"** All Might's voice boomed out, ending the exercise. His voice notably strained as the two villains both looked perfectly fit and healthy and ready to continue fighting, even as the two heroes looked completely done in and out of it.

With Aoyama still squeaking in terror as he desperately clung onto a handrail, his feet flailing uselessly beneath him as he found himself suspended over the collapsed stairwell. A thirty foot drop onto a pile of broken bricks and metal poles waiting below him as he futilely tried to find some purchase so he could get out of his current situation, only for his armour to weigh him down, making it impossible for him to do anything other than hold on and wait for help.

Midoriya meanwhile was lying unconscious and broken on the top floor of a nearby building, the broken remnants of the bomb, and bits and pieces of rubble lying all around him.

To the students in the observation room, and to All Might himself, it didn't look like this was a hero victory.

"Hmm, well fuck, that happened." Naruto muttered to Jiro, looking to her in surprise as she too gawped at the shit show they had just seen.

"If that had been a real bomb just now, several city blocks and all four of them would have been killed." Momo added on, a look of surprise on her own face as the shock of what had just happened settled in.

Around the room the rest of the students were muttering to one another. Honestly until the last ten or so seconds it had seemed like a complete villain victory.

Mina and Uraraka had come up with a clever strategy between the two of them, using their preparation time and the time it took the heroes to reach them to hash out a good plan, after which they had then pulled it off flawlessly.

Only for Midoriya to literally steal the show, in a display of immense power, and even more immense stupidity, or at least to some in the room. After all the guy had ended up hurting himself and endangering his team mate all so he could steal victory from the jaws of defeat.

"Ha, stupid, fucking Deku!" Bakago snorted, the usually angry boy grinning viciously to himself, even as he tried to stifle a wicked cackle at the green haired boy's actions.

 **( - )**

 **AN: And so that is it, the next chapter will summarise the rest of the matches, and then will move on to the next arc as I push the plot along so I can start getting into the real meat of the story.**

 **That said it was interesting playing around with this chapter. I personally I enjoyed it. That said the next couple should be quite fun as I am sure those who know the My Hero Academia storyline will probably know. The MHA plot gets continuously better and better with every episode.**

 **As an extra I would also like to recommend two different television series to watch if you're interested. Both of them show different perspectives of heroes and are very, very interesting. I recommend them both, either for casual viewing, or for writers who fancy writing a superhero story, they seem to be all the rage at the moment.**

 **Either way, one of the is a live action television series called 'The Boys', brilliant if somewhat brutal at times. I definitely recommend it as it has a very unique perspective of heroes.**

 **The next is an animated series called, 'Tiger and Bunny', this one has a whole other perspective of heroes, which is also very interesting and unique.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

 **See you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I will admit I have not really been paying this chapter much attention as I was distracted by my other My Hero Academia stories, that and I feel like the last chapter was a bit lacklustre which was a shame looking back on it. That said I do still like the general idea behind this story for the most part, even if I do at time get a bit frustrated writing the story. This chapter alone I had to rewrite twice because I wasn't happy with it.**

 **Still, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review at the end.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to PM me, and please do check out my other stories if you have the time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Mina and Uraraka had come up with a clever strategy between the two of them, using their preparation time and the time it took the heroes to reach them to hash out a good plan, after which they had then pulled it off flawlessly._

 _Only for Midoriya to literally steal the show, in a display of immense power, and even more immense stupidity, or at least to some in the room. After all the guy had ended up hurting himself and endangering his team mate all so he could steal victory from the jaws of defeat._

 _"_ _Ha, stupid, fucking Deku!" Bakago snorted, the usually angry boy grinning viciously to himself, even as he tried to stifle a wicked cackle at the green haired boy's actions._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto)**

It was mid-morning and Naruto was in a hurry as he arrived at the gates of U.A. that day, half running, half walking. His alarm had gone off as usual, and as usual he had ignored it and tried to steal an extra few minutes of sleep.

Which of course, as the minutes passed, turned out to be a mistake. After all when the alarm had gone off again, he had once again snoozed his alarm again, and then had another five minute doze, and then had done it again, and again.

And now, 'surprisingly', he was running late.

Running towards the Hero Academy's large front gates, his tie hanging around his neck undone, like a scarf, and his shirt untucked, it took the messy looking blonde longer than it probably should have to realise that there was a scrum of people already at the gates.

"Looks like I'm not the only one running late." Naruto muttered to himself as he jogged to the gate. Only for him to pause when he realised that none of those people crowding to get in were wearing the grey school uniforms, or were teenagers. Instead they were smartly dressed adults, some carrying cameras and others microphones and not books. "What the hell is going on?"

Hearing his words some of the people mobbing the door turned and saw him, at once revealing themselves as reporters. A number of them noticeably waving flashing cameras around, even as several men and women rushed him with microphones in hand.

"Hey, hey you boy! What's it like to learn from the Number One Hero, All Might? What have you learned so far this year from him? How many lessons with the Number One have you had?!" The lead reporter, a nosey looking redhead, demanded, her camera man shoving through the crowd of other reporters as he did so, before shoving the camera in Naruto's face even as the woman got a little too close to him for comfort.

It Naruto all of a few moments to understand what was going on. By the sounds of it, it was now common knowledge that All Might was teaching at U.A., and as such the many different news channels and journalists that lurked in the shadows, had all descended on the school on mass. All of them probably hoping to be the first ones to get the 'scoop'.

Nasty little parasites.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I mean look there, it's All Might!" Naruto shouted, his mouth slackening and his blue eyes going wide as he gestured behind the mass of reporters.

Almost as one all of the reporters and their cameramen turned and looked in the direction he had pointed, some of them even going so far as to scramble forwards in a half run before they seemed to realise that there was no one there.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto used the few moments of inattention and distraction his lie had created to his advantage as he slipped through the crowd and ran towards the gate. Crossing the last couple of metres in moments, even as the reporters behind him started shouting and cursing at him.

"You're late." Cementoss, the cement using Pro Hero stated bluntly as he allowed the blonde to slip passed him, even as he continued to stand sentinel; stopping any and all reporters from getting passed him.

"Sounds about right." Naruto nodded, not pausing as he ran passed the bulky grey skinned Pro Hero.

"You better hurry to class, if you run you might make it there before the bell!" Cementoss called after him, even as he burst through the front doors of the main building and full on sprinted up the staircases and to Class 1A's form room.

Crashing through the doors at the end of the corridors, Naruto was just in time to see Aizawa slowly walking towards the classroom door, a bored look on his face as he looked up and glanced over at Naruto, his dark eyes boring into the blonde.

Not pausing for a second Naruto ran, drawing on his own excitement to empower himself as he sprinted the last few metres and burst through the front door of the classroom surprising all those inside, even as Aizawa entered, probably only thirty seconds later, slowly ambling his way into the room.

Ignoring Iida's shouting and reprimanding, and Mina and Toru's giggling, Naruto literally leapt over Sero and his desk in a single empowered bound, and made it to his seat only moments before the still bored looking Aizawa came to a stop behind his desk at the front of the room.

"Good, you're all here." Aizawa said dully, his gaze lingering on Naruto for a moment, before he forged on, not saying a word about what had just happened.

Probably it was because he just couldn't be bothered with the hassle of not only telling Naruto, off, but also organising some kind of acceptable punishment. Not when he could avoid that, and just accept that, despite his theatrics, the blonde had been in his seat when he started the form period, and so was not, technically late.

"Right so to begin, I suppose I should start off by saying congratulations, most of you did a just about acceptable job on yesterday's battle training," Aizawa then continued, looking to the class at large, some of whom, Naruto included, couldn't help but blink in surprise as they heard the otherwise bored and depressed looking teacher complimenting them, sort of. "I looked over the grades and evaluations All Might gave you. It wasn't bad, there were a couple of people who need to grow up a little and mature, but for the most part you weren't terrible."

Again, the gathered students looked at one another in surprise. Since when was Shota Aizawa, the guy that often threatened to expel them, ever nice and supportive?

"That said, Midoriya, I heard you destroyed your body," Aizawa continued, his words causing the perpetually awkward green haired kid to redden and then stare down at his desk. "It's a good that you're putting in so much effort, but if you get that kind of injury in a real situation, you'll be the one who needs to be saved. Grow up, learn some self-restraint and be more careful!"

"Y-Yes sir," Midoriya mumbled, his words barely audible as the short teen sank down lower in his chair and avoid looking at anyone.

"Stupid, fucking Deku," Bakugo muttered from nearby, his voice low so the teacher couldn't here, though it was still audible to those around him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Bakugo's word, even as he saw, Jiro, send the other blonde a look of bored resignation.

Bakugo was an arsehole, they, and most of the class already knew that. But for some reason the spikey blonde haired kid really, really hated Midoriya. His obsession, it was not only becoming a bit weird, but also a little creepy too.

Already some in the class, Mina and Toru - the main gossips, were already of the opinion that the two had been an item, or that there was some unresolved sexual tension or feelings involved there.

After all the two of them were obsessed with one another. Midoriya seemed to look up to the blonde and hang on his every word like a love sick puppy, and Bakugo just seemed overly angry and aggressive, and used any excuse he could to grab the shorter boy and shout at him. Almost like he was still in the closet and was lashing out in anger due to his confusion and his inability to properly express his feelings.

"Now, onto other homeroom business," Aizawa sighed, taking his gaze off the now mumbling green haired teen, as he instead looked to the rest of the class and sighed. "Alright, so today we have something important to get out of the way..."

The entire class all tensed up as they heard their form room teacher's words, all of them looking at one another nervously.

Aizawa was a bit of a sociopath of a homeroom teacher, not a single person in the room knew how he thought, or what he might be planning for them to do next, not even Naruto, and he could feel the dour man's emotions.

As such neither the rest of the class, or he himself knew what Aizawa was going to say; would it be another Quirk Assessment test, with the threat of expulsion hanging over them again, some of them still didn't think he had been entirely joking, or would it be worse?

"… You'll be picking a class representative." Aizawa continued, finishing his statement and catching the entire class by surprise as he did so.

"That's such a normal school thing!" Several people started muttering, in response, before after a few moments, the class fully digested what he had just said.

Moments after the class realised what he had actually said, noise exploded from every corner, with people raising their hands and shouting that they'd like to be the one picked.

Even Bakugo raised his hand, a look of fury on his face as if he was angry that the others were even daring to challenge his right to be class rep.

Of all of them, Naruto, was the only one to not immediately put his hand up and or volunteer. Instead he remained quiet, and instead looked around at all of the other shouting and screaming students, a curious look on his face as he looked from student to student, pondering as he did so just who would be the best choice for rep, and whether that person would actually get it.

In a normal high school, the position of class rep held no real purpose, other than for a student to be lumbered with some mundane tasks the form teacher didn't want to do.

For that reason, very few people ever wanted to do it. Things like class rep, and student body president, and all of that nonsense, it was more trouble than it was worth, and held very little in the way of benefits, both in the school, and even less in life outside of school.

But, in a hero course things were slightly different. Being a class rep signified that that person was the leader of the class. It showed that that person was 'respected' by their peers, was capable of leadership and responsibility. It was an attractive commendation for any wanna be hero to have on their Curriculum Vitae.

It was a position for a top hero-in-training.

As the classroom descended into chaos, Iida, not Aizawa, was the one to create order, as the tall bespectacled boy suddenly stood up and called out loudly, and stridently, to the class, "Quiet down all of you! The position of Class rep is one of great importance and responsibility. It will take more than just willingness to succeed in this task! Willingness doesn't equate directly to ability! No! This position requires the trust and support of the rest of the class! If this is to be democratic, then I put forward the motion that we choose the class rep by election!"

"You clearly just want to be class rep!" Kirishima accused loudly.

"Yeah, besides we've all only just met, we haven't known each other long enough to know who to vote for yet!" Mina shouted, out standing up behind her desk.

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kaminari chipped in.

"That's precisely why!" Iida shot back resolutely. "Anyone with multiple votes is best-suited for the position! Sensei, will you allow this?!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto called out, speaking over everyone else now, his naturally loud voice useful for once as he drew the rest of the class's attention to him. "That sounds stupid to me. Why don't we just say that no one is allowed to vote for themselves, and that those that do, and we'll know who if we have everyone sign their names at the bottom of their vote, will not be allowed to be rep?"

The class was silent as they heard this, some of them digesting his words and then nodding appreciatively. Others however didn't look to sure.

"Think of it this way, do we really want a selfish class rep; someone who would vote for themselves? We're supposed to be heroes right, and heroes are supposed to be humble at times." Naruto forged on, talking over Iida when the bespectacled boy looked like he was going to protest.

"Makes sense to me." Jiro shrugged, her tone dull, even if she did smile a little bit when Naruto glanced over at her, an appreciative smile on his own face at her support.

"It might even be fairer if those that are nominated for the position by their classmates don't vote, and only those that aren't running for the positon, vote, like in a real election." Momo tagged on, nodding her head resolutely, even as she sent Naruto a smile.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" Naruto nodded, before with a grin he called out. "And to start with I nominate Momo for the positon!"

"Hey what, why didn't you nominate me!?" Mina shouted, turning to Naruto now, a betrayed look on her face.

Naruto sent her a flat look in response.

"Oh shut up." Mina muttered, looking away now her already naturally pink cheeks somehow becoming even pinker.

"Hey wait, we haven't agreed on this yet! Mr Aizawa!" Iida called out, a look of consternation on his face as most of the class seemed to agree with Momo and Naruto's suggestion.

"I don't care, as long as you do it quickly and _quietly_ ," Aizawa sighed in response, the dark haired man already getting back into his yellow sleeping bag as he spoke. "Go with Yaoyorozu's suggestion."

"Then we're agreed, you can only run if someone nominates you, and if you've been nominated then you can't vote." Jiro concluded, looking around as she did so at all of the other students, all of whom nodded, or agreed in some way, even Bakugo.

"This is bullshit, someone had better nominate me!" Bakugo shouted, slamming his fists on the desk.

"So to start with I again nominate, Momo Yaoyorozu." Naruto called out, his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"I nominate her too." Jiro nodded, not standing up or making a scene, as she instead just sent the taller, dark haired girl a smile.

"Yeah me too!" Toru Hagakure, chipped in happily.

"Yep, same with me!" Mina grinned, her previous disappointment completely gone now.

"She would do an admirable job." Tokoyami nodded, his tone oddly formal. "I too give nominate her."

"Well I nominate Deku!" Ochako Uraraka called out.

Midoriya in response went pride red and tried to hide under his desk.

"I nominate Todoroki!" Kaminari called out.

"Yeah, I nominate him too!" Kirishima grinned. "That guy's hella manly!"

"I nominate Uzumaki!" Sero Hanta grinned.

"And I reject that nomination!" Naruto returned, a grin on his own face. "Thanks for the support, but I know I am not right for the position, it wouldn't suit me."

Thing continued in this vain for the next few minutes, until, all the nominees had been called out, the nominees being; Momo Yaoyorozu, Izuku Midoriya, and Shouta Todoroki. Much to Iida's visible disappointment, Bakugo's fury, as well as the disappointment of a few others, including Mineta. The boy in question having attempted to court favour with a short skirt policy for the girl's, not that he succeeded in doing anything, save earning himself the enmity of half of the class.

Following on from that, everyone voted, all of those who were not nominated, writing who they were voting for on a slip of paper and then handing that over to Naruto, for some reason, to read out the results.

With in the end, when the results were tallied, Momo, winning with ten votes, and Todoroki coming in second with five, and then finally Midoriya, with just two.

"Well then, looks like that is that. Momo is the class rep, and Todoroki is the vice rep, and Midoriya, I don't know, the secretary…?" Naruto called out, shrugging his shoulder as the class muttered and cheered all around him. Momo noticeably going a bit pink as the class cheered her on, and Todoroki managing the smallest of smiles.

"You all finished then," Aizawa said, standing up out of his sleeping bag. "Alright fine, your rep is Yaoyorozu, and the vice rep is Todoroki. Now all of you shut up, the rest of class is study hall." He then continued, even as he curled back up and went to sleep on his desk as if it was the most normal thing in the world. His rather blunt wording and odd actions leaving a wave of confusion in his wake.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime Later)**

Later on that day after the morning lessons had finished, Naruto, along with the rest of his class filed into the school's cafeteria. With the blonde grabbing a tray and helping himself to an excessive amount of food. After which, after a cursory scan of the large busy hall, he grabbed a free table for himself, and those who were eating with him.

The six of them dominating the small table as; Naruto, Mina, Jiro, Tokoyami, Momo, Sero, Toru and Kaminari all sat down together and started eating and chatting, the rest of their classmates spreading out into their own groups and cliques and filling up other tables. With the school's cafeteria rapidly filling up as the students from the other courses, general education and support, all started filtering into the room too.

"So class rep, eh," Mina grinned, starting off the conversation as her gold and black eyes focused in on, Momo, the taller, well-developed girl going a little pink at the attention that was suddenly on her, even as the rest of the students at the table looked at her.

"Yes, well, honestly, I didn't think so many people would vote for me." Momo replied modestly, a genuine smile on her pink face as she looked around at the rest of the table, most of whom had voted for her. "I hope I don't let anyone down. I mean I will definitely do the best I can, and prove to everyone that they weren't wrong in support me!"

"You'll do fine!" Naruto waved her off, a grin on his face as he started getting stuck into his meal. "You already proved yourself smart and competent during the Quirk Assessment Test and Battle Training. Besides you were the best choice for the job, as like, Mina, said before, we don't really know each other that well yet, but still, out of all of us you made the best first impression."

Momo's cheeks went a darker red at his support, even as the rest of the table weighed in with their own enthusiastic support and cajoling.

"Well you scored top in the Quirk Assessment Test, Naruto, and you performed admirably in the Battle Training too." Momo replied, her face still a little red as her dark eyes locked onto the blonde. "I'm sure if you tried you could have become the class rep as well, and you would've have done a good job at it too."

"Yeah man, that reminds me. Why did you reject my nomination before?" Sero chipped in. The tape using teen looking curious, as opposed to annoyed as he looked questioningly at Naruto.

Around the table the rest of the teens looked over at the blonde curiously too.

"Well I'll admit I was tempted," Naruto nodded, a slight smile ghosting across his face. "But if I was picked it would have only been for the same reason, Todoroki, was picked, because I have a flashy and powerful Quirk. I didn't want to be picked for that reason. Nor do I really think I am up to being a class rep and having the work and responsibility that go with it, along with my school work, or at least not yet. Next year though, next year I may go for it!"

"Looks like you may have competition next year, Momo." Jiro smiled, looking sideways at the taller girl as she did so.

"As is proper," Momo nodded. "The positon would not be worth anything if it was just given away freely and not offered to the best candidate."

"Yeah, well I'll be going for it too!" Mina chipped in gleefully, one her fingers pointing accusingly, first at Momo, and then at Naruto. "So watch out!"

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots…" Naruto shot back dryly, a slight smile on his face.

Mina grinned as she heard that, however, before she could respond she and the rest of those in the cafeteria were cut off by a loud blaring alarm that suddenly started going off filling the very air with a shrill, ear-splitting ringing.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

In response, most of the students in the hall; general education, support, and hero course students, began to stand up as panic began to spread like wild fire. With some of them immediately standing fleeing the cafeteria; dashing for the exit. With the sheer number of students heading for the doors and the corridor outside creating a large scrum in the doorway.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kaminari called out, the other blonde looking around nervously as even the older students were panicking. "What does the alarm mean?"

"Hey you," Naruto called out, grabbing a fleeing older student by the back of his collar and dragging him back with his natural strength. He didn't dare to use his Quirk, not when he was surrounded by hundreds of scared and panicking students. To do so when he was not in a combat situation would be incredibly unproductive. That said he was still able to sense the emotions of those around him, including the emotions of the older boy that was currently in his grasp. "What's going on?!"

The brown haired, bland looking older boy's eyes widened at Naruto's approach, but his confusion and nervousness didn't stop him from responding. "Someone's invaded the school! This hasn't happened in years! We all need to evacuate now, it could be villains!"

"Fuck," Naruto muttered, releasing the other teen and letting him run off, even as he turned to the others in his group.

"Don't panic, we don't know what exactly is happening yet!" Momo cut in, her expression nervous, even though her voice was firm.

Naruto nodded curtly at that, even as he, and the rest of his group got caught up in the mass of students that were being forced out of the room.

Grunting as his face was slammed against the window, he widened his eyes as saw a gaping hole in the large wall that surrounded U.A. and a swarm of reporters scrambling through it, even as a number of teachers began to arrive on the scene.

"Dammit." Naruto grunted, forcing himself off of the wall and over to the others, all of whom, like him, were being jostled and shoved about by the crowd. "It's not villains, it's just the reporters from before!"

"Reporters?!" Mina shouted.

"For fuck's sake, this is all because of the press!" Jiro grumbled. "Bloody parasites."

"Momo can you make one of those loudspeakers? We need to get everyone to calm down!" Naruto muttered to Momo, even as he was suddenly shoved close to her by the jostling of the crowd, the two of them literally face to face now, mere inches apart, as more than three hundred students tried to shove and force themselves down the corridor and through the two metre wide doorway at the other end.

"I-I can do, can you make me some room?" Momo replied, her face going a little pink at his proximity, but her mind staying on the matter at hand.

Looking around, Naruto, could only think of one thing to do.

"Climb up on my shoulders." He said, beginning to kneel down now, and lower himself so she could climb on.

"What?" Momo gasped out, her face going very red now as she both saw and felt his actions.

"You need to make yourself seen and heard, and with the amount of people around us I can't create enough space without potentially hurting people, this is the only way I can think of." Naruto shot back impatiently.

"O-Ok fine, but don't l-look up!" Momo choked out, her face redder than ever as Naruto shifted lower, and she used his bent knee as a platform to climb up and onto his broad shoulders, a megaphone already forming in her cupped hands as she stood on his broad shoulders, with him standing up and bracing her ankles with his hands for extra support.

"Woah, Momo!" Mina cried, looking up as Momo now stood six foot higher than most of the other students around them.

"Everyone, calm down! It's just the press!" Momo shouted into her megaphone, her boosted voice sounding out over the sound of the panicking students. "Everyone! The breach was caused by the press only, and not villains! It is nothing worth panicking over!"

Almost at once the crowd of milling students began to calm down, the sound of shouting decreasing as, Momo, once again repeated her message and called for calm, her elevated positon, loud voice, and calming words, easing the tension and unease in the packed corridor, even as the alarm was suddenly switched off.

"And there I was hoping for a relaxing lunch," Naruto muttered to Jiro, as he continued to allow Momo to stand on his shoulders and shout out to the crowd of calming and slowly dispersing students.

"Eyes closed, Naruto." Jiro shot back, her eyes narrowed as she saw him looking over at her.

"What, it's not like I am looking up Momo's skirt," Naruto grumbled, his words still audible, both to those around him, including the heartbroken Mineta a couple of feet away, and to Momo herself, who in return went a brighter red than before, even as she continued to talk down the crowd.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? Admittedly it was a bit of a shorter chapter than usual, but still long enough, on top of which it was necessary I think for interaction and character development purposes. After all a story can't just be continuous fighting and action, that gets very boring, very fast and is not generally conducive to good storytelling, or at least mediocre storytelling.**

 **That said, next chapter we get back to the action, with the U.S.J. Arc coming next, with the arc naturally changing due to the presence of Naruto, and the changes he has already brought about.**

 **On another note though, I have been musing about a time related Quirk for reasons, and have come up with two ideas, I would be interested in some feedback if you're up for it:**

 **Quirk 1:The user can stop time for everyone, save for them self, for five seconds. When time is stopped the user can interact with everything in the frozen world, even moving bullets and manipulating the bodies of those stuck. It has a recharge of five minutes. In my opinion it is a powerful Quirk, but balanced in its weakness. The time limit of five seconds wouldn't allow the user to do that much, but it would give them an advantage. On top of which with the recharge time it would not be possible to spam it.**

 **Quirk 2: This Quirk is also related to time, and allows the user to stop time as long as the user can hold their breath (got the idea from Mirio in canon). Whilst time is stopped however the user cannot physical interact with anyone or anything as they are literally frozen, however they can freely move about themselves.**

 **As I said these are just musings for an idea I have in my head at the moment. So would love to hear your thoughts, or if not then thanks for reading and please do s** **tay tuned for more.**

 **Greed720.**


End file.
